


Medical leave

by LolaIbz



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Accidents, Caring and possessive Miranda, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaIbz/pseuds/LolaIbz
Summary: Andrea Sachs, the very efficient, very beautiful and very lovable first assistant to Miranda Priestly, gets injured while saving someone from an accident. Miranda decides to care for the young woman and won't take a no for an answer.The Devil wears Prada and the original characters belong to Lauren Weisberger (except for a few OC's I'll introduce as the story progresses), I make no profit from this story and it is only written for fun.





	1. Starting the week

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally got an account. This is my first fanfic about our lovable couple so I hope you like it. Comments will be appreciated :D enjoy

It was barely 7:30 A.M when the brand new first Assistant, Andrea Sachs, arrived at Elias-Clarke building and set to start a very busy week. Miranda would arrive in fifteen-minutes maximum, barging through the glass doors and firing orders left and right. The December issue always caused turmoil in the halls and corridors of Runway, with the end of the year approaching impendingly, every wretched soul in the realm of the Fashion Queen dreaded the end of November as if it was the Black Plague. And Ms. Sachs was no exception.  
Every year was supposed to end with a glowing edition of Runway, which would crown a whole eleven months in a row of the most renowned and succesful (and best sold) fashion magazine. Andy was in full efficiency mode, ready to jump out of the window to comply to Miranda's next orders. And after her little outburst at last Paris Fashion Week, she was surprised Miranda hadn't yet asked her to literally jump out of a window. Andrea Sach had not only walked out on Miranda in the middle of the busiest week of the year, but also tossed her very expensive work phone in a fountain in Paris. Needless saying that after hardly fourty minutes at a bar, with half a bottle of wine gone, she realised what a terrible mistake she had made.  
The young woman had been positively gobsmacked with the last minute stunt Miranda had pulled out, that allowed her not only to avoid being dethroned but to remind her adversaries who they were dealing with. She felt sorry for her dear friend Nigel, with whom she became the closest ever, but she was also scared to death. She knew she had developped feelings for the Editor, but Miranda's actions triggered a giant warning sign. Andrea Sachs wasn't sure she could ever recovered is she got her feelings destroyed the cold and calculating way Miranda had destroyed Nigel's ambitions.  
Once at the bar, she realised... she couldn't be away from the woman. Even if her feelings remained unrequitted, even if Miranda never give her the time of the day, the mere perspective of never seing her again was devastating enough to convince her to come back and beg for her job. Surprisingly, Miranda had taken her back even before she could mumble some sorry excuse for an apology. What's more, by the end of October she had been promoted to first assistant when Emily moved up in life to work under Nigel's surveillance in the Art Department. Nigel had also been properly rewarded, he was now a peer to Miranda. After years of working hand in hand, sharing the same vision for the industry, Miranda had decided that Nigel would make a great Editor himself. So, they were planning on releasing a twin magazine to Runway by the end of next year but intended to the masculine audience.  
Now that emotional upheaval had been settled and everyone was looking into an horizon of new career expectations, things began to look brighter. Andrea had been first assistant for more than a month and a half, and she could say that her relation with Miranda had never been on better terms. The editor treated her kindly (sometimes it even seemed affectionately, or was it a figment of a wishful imagination?), they spent evenings working in the townhouse, sometimes Miranda even asked about Andrea's opinion on a certain subject and Andy glowed at the idea of being taken in count. They had grown closer than ever, and even when it wasn't her job anymore, Andy decided to continue to deliver the book.  
Andy was lost in thought trying to coordinate the schedule for the day when Miranda stepped through the doors. Gorgeous as always, today the chosen outfit was a wrapped around charcoal dress that hugged her waist in the most enticing way, and mauve Louboutin pumps that flexed her calves and lifted her already sculpted rear. All of which Andy took in eagerly while swiftly hanged Miranda's heavy black coat and followed the woman, scribbling down in her notepad .  
\- "And why isn't my coffee here yet? Has she died or something?"  
\- "I'm soooorrrryyyy!" - Janette came running in 5 inch stilettos and promptly set the coffee on the glass desk in Miranda's office and scampered to her desk. The "new Emily"as Miranda called her, even though she knew her name perfectly, was a 25-year-old charming (though chatty) blonde. Andrea had interviewed her herself and given her the job after discovering what a willing, active and charming quick-lerner the blonde was. She could be easily taken for a model, except for the deep enthusiasm she held for carbs, which Andy shared and most of the staff at Runway detested, earning her some inmediate enemies when the clackers discovered she was naturally thin.  
-"Really, is it so hard to get a coffee in time? Am I reaching for the stars here?" - Miranda said sitting down and opening her Mac to start working- "Anyway, Andrea..."  
-"Yes, Miranda?"  
-"Call Donatella to confirm our appointment at ten this morning. Versace will have a main place this holidays, after the previews she gave me of her latest collection I think I could use some good taste. Tell the new designers that I'll meet them for a brief presentation at nine o'clock. They'll have seven minutes each. That makes it 21 minutes total, if they can't show me anything interesting in the meantime tell them not to bother to ask for another presentation. Tell Emily to come inmediately, I want to see the redone photoshot with Rihanna. Seriously, what kind of photographer can't take a proper shot with such a woman? Ah, the incompetence! I'll have lunch with Patrick, and tell the blonde Emily to go pick my Hermès scarves and pick Patricia from the groomer, that's all"  
Andrea walked quickly back to her desk and set to work, as she sat she told Janette to go to Hermès and to pick Patricia.  
-"And keep an eye on your phone, it'll be a hell of a day"  
-"I will!" - Janette screamed as she sprinted towards the elevator. Andy smirked, oh yes, she had already caught on the pace of this job.  
-"Andrea" - the Editor's voice floated smoothly through the office. When Miranda was not tongue lashing at someone, her voice was velvety and sensual but also comanding. Andy thought that it suited her owner very well. Hurrying beside the Editor, Andrea gave her one of her signature smiles.  
-"Yes, Miranda?" Miranda stared at her for a moment and something Andy couldn't quite fathom shone through her deep blue eyes. It was merely three seconds but it felt like an eternity under Miranda's perusal, until Andy tilted her head as if kindly prompting Miranda to continue. Yes, kind was an adjetive that always went with Andrea Sachs.  
-"Andrea, I'm afraid there's been a change of plans and I'll need you to be somewhere else than your desk. After my lunch with Patrick I was due for an interview with Vanity fair. It will hardly take half an hour but I forgot the girls will need pick up from their school excursion at the Museum at 1 PM. I need you to go pick them up, I'll have Roy take you all to the townhouse afterwards. I mean, I know is not your job but Cara is not available this morning and week has been hectic and you are the only one I'd trust with my girls..."  
-"It's okay! Really! It's been quite some time since I last saw them. I'll take them to the townhouse and then come back here"  
-"Great. Cara will arrive no later than 2 PM, then call Roy and have him drive you here. There's still a lot to do"  
-"Of course! Anything else?"  
-"That's all..."  
-"Very well" - she gave her one last smile and turned around to leave-  
-"Andrea..."  
-"Yes?" - she stopped on her track and readied her notepad-  
-"Thank you" - at that, the brunette gave her a smile so bright was it electrical the electricity bill at Elias-Clarke would be more expensive than the building itself.


	2. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I must warn I'am not a native English speaker, hence there might be misspelled words or weird sentences, do excuse me :p

Andy had been working restlessly through the morning so that Miranda's day would go smoothly and December's issue would be published withouth the whole art department being fired. Honestly, she understood the Editor. Now that she was given greater responsibilities as first assistant, she could see that sometimes the staff seemed to become kindergarten children who couldn't deal with the slightest setback. Miranda wouldn't settle for anything other than perfection. And at the end of the day, it all seemed to drop on Miranda's shoulders. 

But what Andy really couldn't bear were the hideous monikers the Editor was given. Everyone felt so entitled to call her a bitch when the only thing she wanted was that they did their freaking jobs! Seriously, if it was a man we were talking about they'd surely say that he was stern, ambitious and carreer-driven, but when it came to Miranda it turned out to be that the woman was a selfish, cruel Ice Queen who put her carreer before her own daughters.

-"Ridiculus, if only they knew..."- Andy mumble for herself-

If only they knew the Miranda that Andy had the pleasure of seeing. Since she started spending some evenings at the townhouse, and sometimes even having dinner with the Priestly women, Andy could see what a loving and caring mother Miranda was, aside from the capable and succesful editor and the powerful and amazing woman she already knew. 

-"Mother?... The twins! " - she exclaimed, it was 12:35 and Roy would be there in a few minutes to go pick up the twins. Andy gathered her belongings and threw them carelessly in her purse, she'd have time to organise them in the car, and rushed to the elevator. Descending the 14 floors, she stepped outside right when Roy appeared among the neverending wave of cars. She opened the door and jumped inside.

-"Hi, Roy!" - she gave the man one her warm smiles-

-"Hi, Andy. You ready?"

-"Yup, step on it!"

-"Of course, ma'am" - Roy replied as Andy rolled her eyes in amused response

Twenty minutes later, the sleek black Mercedes pulled up in front of the Museum and Andy got out and walked towards the door to wait for the girls. Not long later, a pair of readheads came rushing towards the brunette to envelop her in a feisty hug.

-"Andy! Andy!" - they both chorused. They really liked Andy and Andy really liked them. They were wonderful girls, of course they were naughty and liked to play pranks on her mother's new assistants. But when you got to know them, they were the most wonderful children Andy ever had the pleasure to meet. They were both a mini copy of the Editor, attentive blue eyes, her characteristical eyebrow arching, even the lips pursing and of course, observant and quick-witted minds. And maybe a knack for making people nervous. But Andy had grown inmune to their little tricks, she had never thought of having children (not even in the best moments of her past relationship with Nate) but for some reason she could totally see herself parenting this two rascals.

-"Hey, girls. What's up? How was the excursion?"

-"Meh, we've been here a dozen of times. Just came because of our friends" - Caroline answered shrugging.

-"Well, I think the butterflies exhibition was cool" - Cassidy added

-"Oh yeah, that was the only new thing to see"

-"Oh, I love butterflies exhibitions. You know, as a child I wanted to be an entomologist"

-"What's that?" - Caroline asked

-"An entomologist is someone who studies insects, sweety. But I eventually realised that as such, I couldn't only study butterflies but also other insects which I disliked quite much. So, I chosed journalism"

-"We could come back to see the exhibition. I will be here until next month, so..." -Cassidy offered shily-

-"That would be great, girls. Of course, if you don't mind seeing it all over again..."

-"Of course not" -Cassidy replied hastly-

-"We could be your guides. We come here since we were little, mom likes it too!" - Caroline stated confidently

-"Oh, a tour by the Priestly twins themselves! It'd be an honor" - Andy said in an exagerated bow-

-"Of course it would!" - the twins rolled their eyes and giggled at Andy's hijinks

-"Ok, girls. Let's go to the car, I'll drop you at the townhouse and wait until Cara arrives"

-"Okaaay" - both responded in unison as the each took one Andy's hands.

As they crossed the street the girls chatted excitedly, filling Andy in about school and her new activities. Andy listened intently, they were precocious girls. Once Miranda had confessed Andy that she had been sick with worry about their development when they were born prematurely at seven months. But they were little fighters and soon, made it out of incubator and manage to go home. Cassidy was the most calm and cultural of both, with a deep love for books and a slight inclination towards math and science. Caroline, on the other hand, was the artist. She loved painting and had discovered a hidden fascination for soccer. But both agreed on a two things: their love for Harry Potter and for music. Whereas Cassidy had devoted to piano, her sister rampaged through a wide variety of instruments. The orchestra girl, as Miranda had decreed one day, when Caroline barged in the den claiming that she'd be a flautist.

Andrea was enthralled in conversation when out of the tail of her eye, something moving fast towards them caught her attention. Andrea Sachs was anything but slow, and all those years of handball at the University team paid off on her reflexes. All happened in the blink of an eye. Clutching Caroline's arm, she threw the girl towards the sidewalk with as much force as she could gathered, fortunately Roy (always the reliable one) was already leaning forward to catch her in his arms. And with the resulting inertia of this, she propelled herself in the same direction, right in time to avoid the speeding car being chased by the police.

Although not so lucky as Caroline, Andy protected Cassidy from the fall, her body colliding with the gutter and her right half taking the brunt of the impact. Andy screamed and felt a pang of pain coursing through her body.

-"Ah! Damn it! Ugh, Cass, darling, are you ok?" - she said holding the girl tightly and in no time, Roy and Caroline were at her side. 

-"Yes" - came the whispered response and an almost imperceptible nod

-"Oh, thank God. What kind of maniac was- Ah! Damn! - the pain shot through her right arm up to her breastbone and her thigh ached throbbing

-"Andy, are you hurt?" - Roy inquired

-"Ugh, yeah, I think I might have strained my shoulder or something. Aaah, hurts a lot" - Andy said grimacing. Roy helped Cassidy out of Andy's arms and then helped her get up.

-"Ouch, Roy, be careful"

-"Sorry, let me have a look. When I was in the football team this happened a lot" - he said giving her a reassuring smile and trying to distract the young woman- "Does it hurt if I bend it like this?" - he hadn't finished his sentence when Andy whined and contorted in pain.

-"Ah! Yes! Please, no more touching!"

-"Andy, we should go to the hospital. I believe it may be broken"

-"Oh, great" - she muttered under her breath as Roy helped her inside the car and the girls held the door opened. It was just Monday and her week had started with her getting a fractured arm. Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.


	3. Pulling through the day

When the clock marked half past two, Miranda was squirming restlessly with worry. No news from Andrea, she should have already been back to Runway. The ringing of her cell phone extracted her from her tribulations. Lifting her cell phone, she checked the screen and saw the caller was Andrea and answered inmediately after the second ring.

-"Andrea, where on Earth are you? You should have been here fifteen minutes ago" - she chastised, hoping annoyance would mask her worry.

-"Miranda, it's me, Roy"

-"Roy?"- Miranda was positively thrown aback, not only she was not expecting the hoarse voice of her chauffeur to answer, but this had to mean that there was a reason for Andrea not to take her call in person - "Did something happened?" - she asked cautiously, praying that the silly girl had just forgotten her phone in the car.

-"Miranda, we're at the Presbyterian. Andy had an accident and I took her straight here. The girls are ok, I'll take them home as soon as..."

-"How's Andrea?" - Miranda cut him off, she'd heard all she needed. Getting up from her chair she started collecting her things and within seconds she was demanding Janette her coat.

-"The doctors are examining her right now. Nothing serious but she took a bad landing and might have broken her arm"

-"I'll be there in less than twenty minutes" - she hanged up and told her second assistant to cancel all her appointments for the afternoon and to deliver the book electronically. The elevator ride never felt so long, she stalked through the main hall and reach the street. Halting a taxi just in time.

-"If you take me to the Presbyterian in ten minutes without killing us both, I'll double your tariff" -she stated, and that was all the encouragement the driver needed. Before she knew, they were speeding towards destination.

At the Presbyterian, Roy and the twins were finally allowed into the examination room. Andrea was sitting near the window while a nurse gave her an intramuscular shot on her left arm, and her right arm (now bare from clothing, since the sleeve of her precious Donna Karan blouse had been ripped off) was carefully wrapped in an arm sling. Once the nurse was done, she bid goodbye and the doctor spoke:

-"Well, Andy, you sure took a lousy landing. We did some x-rays and the bone isn't completely broken but it sustained considerable impact that led to a fracture. As I said, is not entirely broken so you won't need surgery but you'll need to wear the arm sling for at least three weeks"

-"What? Three weeks? But that's entirely too much, I can't... my work... plus, this is one of the busiest moments of the year I can't..."

-"Yes, you can" - interrupted the unmistakable voice and all the people in the room turned their heads to see the Editor, ellegantly perched in the doorstep. Entering the room, she continued - "I'm sorry for the delay, traffic is hectic at this time of the day. I'm Miranda Priestly, Doctor...?"

-"Ferguson. Doctor Anthony Ferguson at your service. I was just explaining Andy the measures she'll have to take regarding her fracture"

-"Miranda? When... How did you get here?" -Andy inquired

-"I took a taxi, of course. Now, regarding this fracture..." - Miranda continued to talk to doctor Ferguson but Andy was not listening anymore. First she scapes the clutches of Death and now Miranda Priestly takes a taxi? Had she smacked her head and was dellusional or maybe, experienced interdimensional travel?

-"... and as I said, you'll have to avoid movement for three weeks. Only at week four you'll be able to take the sling off and begin with light exercises. I'll prescribe you painkillers and anti-inflammatories, as well as a balm that works wonders on bruises. Your hip and thigh will recover in no time" - he said as he handed the prescription and a card to Miranda - "If something arises, call me. Fractures may be tricky"

-"Of course, thank you" - as Miranda thanked the doctor, Roy helped Andy to the exit and the girls took her purse. Shortly after, their mom joined them in the car - "To the townhouse, Roy" - Andy wasn't sure why she had indicated the townhouse as their destination, but felt devoided of all force to ask, she just wanted to get somewhere where she could plop on the bed. The events of the day were settling in and Andy knew she must look horrible by now. She hadn't recovered her sugar levels after the fright that overcame her when realising how close to death they had been. The girls, oh if something happened to those precious girls she wouldn't forgive herself ever. The nausea wouldn't leave her and a slight sheen of sweat covered her forehead, she was shivering even when the car heating was on.

She was staring pointedly at the car upholstery when a warm hand came to rest atop her good arm and other hand cupped her face.

-"Andrea... - the Editor spoke tentatively, giving her left arm a gentle squeeze - "look at me"

The young assistant raised her head to meet clear blue eyes. What she found was pure concern and her chest filled with affection at the sight of Miranda's soft, unguarded eyes.

-"What happened? Tell me, please" - ok, now Miranda was talking ever so softly to her and caressing her face with a feather-like touch. Yup, she must have already died and gone to paradise.

-"I... I don't know, we were crossing the street and I saw something. B-but it came fast, I- I could only push Caroline and took Cassidy, but I... I fell. I can't... - she choked on a sob and the tears she was keeping at bay, flowed unrestrictedly.

-"She saved us, mom" - Cassidy intervened

-"Yeah, some idiot almost ran over us but Andy was faster. She avoided the car"- Caroline added. Was it other time, the expletive would have earned her an earful from her mother, but now Miranda only stared at her Andrea, crying nonstop and choking on sobs that tore Miranda's heart apart. Paller than usual, she looked so tired, so fragile, so small... this state didn't become the beautiful woman at all. She wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and kiss her lightly, assuring her that everything would be okay, until she drifted off. 

-"Girls, it's ok" - she said turning to her daughters - "It's ok" - she whispered turning back to Andrea and wiping the tears with her thumb. The car came to a halt and Roy rushed to open the door, Cara was already waiting in the porch (warned beforehandedly by Miranda during her ride in the taxi). The girls took her mother's and Andrea's purses, while Miranda wrapped her coat around the brunette - "You're shivering, does it hurt if I put it on like this?"

-"No, it's ok. Thank you, Miranda" - the young woman shook her head and gave her a half-hearted smile. So unlike Andrea, the editor thought as she tucked a stranded tress behind her hear

\- "Come on in, darling. It's been a long day" - the term of endearment tumbled out unnoticed by its author as she helped her out of the car and into the house. She ushered Andrea inside with her hand on the small of the brunette's back, and Andy found the touch very warm and welcome. Miranda stopped briefly at the door to thank and dismiss her driver, asking him to keep an eye on his phone.

-"Of course, Miranda. Bye, Andy. Take care"

-"Goodbye, Roy. Thank you... I mean it"

-"No problem, Andy. Rest assured" - he hopped back into the car and started the engine as the front door closed. 

-"You are not going back to Runway?" -Andy asked as Miranda took the coat and hang it in the closet.

-"Maybe later. Now, come with me. I assume you haven't had lunch and you can't take your medication on an empty stomach. I already sent a picture of the prescription to Janette and she should be here any minute now"

-"How? When?..." - Andy sttutered

-"On our way here, of course. But you seemed deeply interested in my car upholstery" - the brunette blushed profusely at the remark.

-"So... you do know her name" - the first assistant probed, smiling shily.

-"Of course I do know her name. Honestly, Andrea. I know everything that happens at Runway, and that includes knowing my employees' names" - she gave her a side-smirk that arose in Andy an uncontrollable desire to kiss the smugness out of her face - "Now, how about a snack?"


	4. New work place

It was 3:15 PM when Andy finally relaxed. Sitting on a stool at the kitchen isle, she sipped her coffee quietly and nibbled at the cheese sandwich Cara had made her. Miranda was upstairs calling Nigel and ensuring that the staff wouldn't jump out of the nearest window, comitting mass suicide like a hord of desperate gremlins. 

The front door closing got Andy out of her trance, she could hear rustling and rummaging behind the door, and promptly got up to check on the origin of the noise. Janette was struggling with Miranda's laundry, a plastic bag in her mouth, a pile of folders in her free hand and a bag across her body.

-"Woah, let me help you. We don't need another injured assistant" - the brunette said taking the plastic bag out of her mouth and leaving it on the table - "Give me those folders. Can you manage with the laundry?"

-"Yes! Thank you! How are you? Oh my god, you broke your arm?" - the blonde perused Andy's arm sling as she hanged up the laundry in the closet and set the heavy bag on the floor -

-"Ah, I've been better. Yeah, but it's not that serious and I won't need surgery. So, I'll be back before anyone decides to set Elias-Clarke on fire... I hope"

-"Oh, I heard everything from Nigel. Seems like Miranda called him, and now he and Emily are supervising the run through"

-"Ugh, the run through. I forgot about that... ah! Great timing to get a broken arm" - Andy said looking up to the ceiling in annoyance

-"Hey, it's ok. We got it" - the blonde answered, giving her a coquetish blink - "So, where do you want me to put your clothes?"

-"My clothes?" - Andy asked back, dumbfounded

-"Yes, Andrea. Your clothes" - the editor's voice floated downstairs- "Thank you, Emily. You can go back to Runway. Give this to Nigel and tell him I expect the new run through to be less terrible than the previous one - she said stretching her arm and presenting the second assistan with a large envelope that Janette swiftly took - That's all"

-"Of course, Miranda - the blonde responded, already scurring away - Take care, Andy - and before Andy could bid goodbye, she disappeared-

-"Miranda, why did she bring me clothes?"

-"Because I find it much simpler to have them delivered than going to your appartment to retrieve a few outfits"

-"Uh but I'll have to go back to my appartment for the night. I mean, I can't stay here..."

-" You can and you will stay here"

-"What? But..."

-"Andrea, I'am privy that cook of yours no longer lives with you. Or so you told me, am I right?"

-"Y-yes"

-"And your family happens to live just across the country, yes?"

-"Umh, yes"

-"And as much as your friends might want to help, they won't dispose of the time to properly check on you. Last time I checked, your dominant hand was the one that now is immobilised in that arm sling, isn't it?"

-"Yes" - Andy answered, deflating at the obvious lack of excuses-

-"So, it is settled. You will stay here, at least until we're sure you can perform the simplest tasks without damaging your arm further. Now, let us have coffee while I go through this hideous paperwork" - the editor said entering the kitchen - 

-"I can help!" -the brunette followed inmediately, already in working mode - 

-"You most certainly can't" - Miranda retorted sternly

-"Please, at least let me do the essencial things. Checking e-mails, phone calls, arranging the schedule, I can still do that!" - Andy pouted unwillingly -

Miranda looked at her and smiled internally. Andrea looked like a little girl, pulling her best puppy eyes and pouting. Oh, yes, this woman could convince Miranda to do anything. And Miranda would gladly give in. 

-"Mmh, very well " -Miranda pretended to consider the idea even when those chocolate eyes had already convinced her- "But not now, tomorrow maybe. You need to rest, the day's been long enough for you. Have a seat and finish your coffee, I'll help you settle in later" - if someone had told her that would earn her a mega-watt smile, she would have put her sun glasses on. Relief washed over the older woman when her beloved assistant began to look more like herself.


	5. A new addition to the household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're entering the family fluff zone

As Miranda went through the paperwork on the kitchen isle, ocasionally answering her phone and lashing at someone on the other end of the line, Andy sat quietly, cupping the coffee mug and chewing the cheese sandwich. It was such a rare but cozy scenery. Both women, together in the townhouse kitchen, just keeping company, almost... domestic.

Andy finished her coffee and got up to wash the mug.

-"Andrea, leave it like that. Cara will take care of it later" - Miranda pointed out looking at the brunette over the rim of her glasses. And Andy thought she was damn hot.

-"I can do it. Really, Miranda, I appreciate your concern but I'm fine"

_"Mh-um" - the editor assented begrudgingly. She took her glasses off and propped them on the table - "Come along, dar-... Andrea" - the older woman stunned herself at her slip, was she about to call Andrea darling? A light blush crept upon her cheeks but she swiftly spun on her heels and headed to the staircase, grabbing the bag Janette had brought - "Come along. I'll show you your room"

-"Ah, Miranda, I really appreciate this. Don't think I don't but I- uh... I'll be fine, I mean...I uh "

-"Andrea, you're rambling"

-"S-sorry!"

-"Plus, I though we had already settled this. You'll stay here for as long as necessary" - Miranda stated as they reached the first floor - "You'll be staying in the first floor guests room, my room is right across the hallway. The one on the second floor is larger though I'd rather keep you close... In case you need anything that is" - she prompted to add, opening the door- " The girls' rooms are at the end of the hallway" - continued, beckoning the opposite way - "Cassidy left, Caroline right. Just in case"

-"Thank you, Miranda" - she rushed inside the room, not wanting to make the editor wait. Yes, the room was pretty and cozy, painted in shades of beige with details in ocean blue, a large bed crowned the center of the room, the central heating enveloped the ambiance with a welcomed warmth and the balcony that peeked from behind flowing curtains looked inviting (was it not the end of a freezing November). But it was the hostess Andy found marvelous and astounding. Andrea still had troubles coming to terms with what was happening. Miranda Priestly, the Dragon Lady, the Ice Queen, Devil in Prada, a woman deeply jelous of her privacy, urged her to stay in her house, with her family, to take care of her, Andrea Sachs, a lowkey assistant. Yeah... twilight zone ahead- "It's a beautiful room. Thank you"

-" Great then" - she answered and set the bag on a downy chaise lounge near the bed- "I have to go back to Runway either to approve of the new run through and lay out or to fire the entire art department. Honestly, the incompetence" - she rolled her eyes and Andy smirked amused. She walked past the younger woman and gave her good arm a gentle squeeze - "You'll find several outfits in the bag, the bathroom is stocked with everything you need. Might you need anything else, let me now. Make yourself at home, I hope I'll be back soon. Take care"

-"Yes, you too, Miranda" - Andy gave her one of her signature smiles and Miranda exited the room. As she closed the door a slight smile grazed her lips, she chastised herself for feeling like a giddy school girl at having her young, beautiful assistant there.

Andy unzipped the bag and started putting the clothes on hangers and in the closet. She would have to get used to working with a single arm and why not starting now?. There was a shy knock on the door.

-"Come in" - two wild red manes peeked from behind the door- "Hey, girls, what's up? Your mom just left" -

-"Yeah, we know. We wanted to know how are you feeling" - Caroline queried as they both stepped inside - 

-"Oh, I'm ok. I mean, sometimes I still try to move my arm and it hurts a lot but I guess is a matter of habit"

-"Mom told us to remind you to take you meds at five o'clock" - Cassidy added-

-"Oh, right, the painkillers. I'll set an alarm so I won't... - Andy groped herself for her phone and looked around the room - "Where's my...?"

-"Your purse is downstairs. I'll get it" - said Caroline, rushing for it - 

-"Andy..." - Cassidy almost whispered

-"Yes, Cass?" - Andy offered her a sincere smile that the redheads brought out naturally in her

-"I'm sorry" - Cassidy continued brokenly, tears rimming her eyes - 

-"Whatever for, Cass?" - Andy asked, kneeling in front of the girl and holding her to her chest as Cassidy started to tremble lightly, a sob escaping ocasionally.

-"I was distracted, I was not paying attention. E-even though mom always tells us to keep our eyes open when crossing the street. I was careless and now you're hurt" - Cassidy hiccuped through the sentence and finally released her tears-

-"No, no, no, sweety. Listen, it was your fault. It was an accident, ok? And accidents happen aaall the time. I'm so glad you both are ok that I'd do it again if it was necessary. Don't cry, please" - she cooed the girl as she felt a second pair of arms circling her waist - 

-"We were worried" - Caroline said as she hid her face in Andrea's back.

-"It's ok, girls. Really. I'll recover in no time and we'll take Patty for a walk" - she said hugging both girls and caressing their fiery locks - 

-"Really?" - they both asked. Their timing was scary, but Andy had gotten used to it-

-"Yup, and I'll take you to that yogurt ice cream shop I talked about" 

-"Yaaay" - both whoopped -

-"Now, let me put these clothes in the closet. I'll be with you in a moment" -she said picking up her phone to set the alarm-

-"Would you help us with our astronomy project?" - Caroline asked

-"Oh, could you read my English essay? I'm stuck with it" - Cassidy pouted. Seriously, these girls were gorgeous, Andy thought shaking her head. 

-"Sure. Go get your stuff and I'll be right there"

-"Ok" - both responded before storming out of the room - 

-"Andy..." - a second later, Cassidy poked her head through the door - 

-"Yes, Cass?"

-"We really like you"

-"Thanks, Cass. I like you too"

-"And do you like mom as well?" - Andy gulped, but she knew better than to lie to them. Seriously, the girls were a human lie detector.

-"Of course, I like you all... a lot" - Cassidy grinned, satisfied with the answer she disappeared - 

Oh yes, Andrea Sachs liked Miranda Priestly as well. Andrea Sachs liked Miranda a lot and it was not a simple hero worship as they called it at Runway. She had fallen hard for the older woman. And even if it was only as an assistant, she wanted to be in her life.


	6. A hard day's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Here's a quick chapter I managed to write, mostly encouraged by all your positive feeback :D thank you a lot, I'm very excited that there are people following this story  
> Stay tuned for more ;)

It was almost 9 PM and Miranda had just gotten in the car. Runway was hectic despite Nigel's best efforts but chaos was inherent this time of the year. By the time she had arrived, Emily had already consumed double her cheese cubes daily dose, Jocelyn (another manic member of the art department, responsible for the run through) was panicking over the silliest choices and make-up artist Serena seemed to be the only one in her right mind. Luckily, prcatically everything was solved and the December issue was going to be glorious and in time, as always. 

Miranda closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, tossing her head backwards to rest on the car seat. The more she tried to encourage autonomy in her employees, the more they panicked. She was dealing with a staff full of kindergarten children, except for a few people she trusted but could be counted on the fingers of one hand (one of them had a broken arm and was, unfortunately, unavailable right now). 

-"Miranda, we're here" - Roy was holding the door opened. The editor wasn't sure when they'd arrived or for how long Roy had been staring at her with a questioning look. Nor she cared - 

-"Thank you, Roy. You can leave. I will not be expected at the office until tomorrow... or so I hope" - added, sighing - 

-"Of course, Miranda. Have a good night. And call me in case Andy needs anything"

-"Thank you, Roy. Good night" 

Miranda entered the townhouse and a muffled laughter and a pair of familiar giggles filtered from the living room. Walking farther she came face to face with the strangest picture. Andrea Sachs was helping her daughters with their astronomy project, which seemed to be a mockup of the Solar System. Sitting on the floor, the brunette held two styrofoam balls in her hand while instructing Cassidy how to embed the miniature planet on a wire structure, and Caroline happily applied the final touch to what looked like Jupiter. The three of them were covered in glitter and Miranda coudln't remember when she had last seen her girls so enthusiastic about something school related. She cleared her throat to make her presence known.

-"Oh, hi, mom" - Caroline greeted, swaying her mini Jupiter-

-"We didn't hear you entering" - Cassidy said with a bright smile - 

-"I can see. Now, pray tell, why are you covered in glitter?" - both twins looked at each other in complicity - 

-"Oh, uh, cosmic dust I guess" - Andy stated seriously before a peal of laughter emerged from the twins. Miranda arched an eyebrow trying to refrain from laughing by pursing her lips.

-"Very well, Andrea. If you're quite finished playing the NASA, put that away and let's have dinner" - the young woman blushed profusely as Miranda turned around and strode towards the kitchen, before a smile managed to break free -

Cara had made a delicious lasagna. Knowing how much the brunette loved pasta (well, carbs in general), she had prepared it wanting to cheer her up. She knew how wonderful the girl was, and how important she was for the twins... and Miranda. Even though the latter would never admit it, Cara could see how appreciated Andrea's presence was in the Editor's life. She had caught her more than once staring at her assistant while pretending to go through paperwork, she also noticed how the silver-haired woman gladly allowed Andrea to invade her personal space without complaining once (which was surprising considering Cara had actually heard her several times seething about how clingy Stephen was, which only worsen when he was drunk).

Dinner went over in a familiar environment. It was not an unusual sight in the household, since Andrea staying for dinner became normal when she started to work until late with the editor. The plates were emptied with hums of satisfactions and mutual remindings of telling Cara how good it was. Soon, the twins retired to their bedroom and both women were left alone. As Miranda finished clearing the table and put the kettle on the stove, she noticed Andrea rubbing her neck intently and trying to stretch her left trapezious.

-"Does it hurt?" - Andrea snapped her head straight

-"Ah, a bit. Everything is starting to hurt now. I didn't notice I was so tense" - the brunette responded rubbing her neck.

-"Mmh, indeed. I'll make you a herbal tea and then we'll see what we can do about that"

-"Uh, ok" - Andy answered, nervously drumming her fingers on the isle and watching Miranda approach. It was a feline walk, delicate and enticing. Andrea had never thought a human being could make such an spectacle out of something as simple as walking. But Miranda breathed and emanated elegance and finesse.

-"Andrea..." - Miranda said as she laid a hand on top of Andrea's -

-"Yes, Miranda?" - she looked down to take in the image of her hand enveloped in the warmth of Miranda's-

-"Thank you" - she continued, entwining their fingers - "The girls told what happened and I just... thank you" - she squeezed her hand as if not wanting to let go - "What you did today, I can't... I'll never be able to thank you enough. If something had happened to any of you I don't know how I'd... " - Miranda took Andrea's hand in both of her hands and a hurtful grimace shone in her eyes - 

Andrea got off the stool and stood closer to the editor, holding one of her hands.

-"Hey, it's ok. We are ok and I would do it again if it was necessary. I have no regrets." - she stated smiling - " Except maybe this blouse which I adored and was mercilessly ripped by the doctors" - she shrugged instinctively and then winced at the pain.

-"A shame indeed, cerulean suits you quite well" - Miranda remarked, fiddling unconsciously with the collar of the blouse-

-"You didn't think the same when you first saw me" - the brunette observed with a side smirk

-"Oh, Andrea. No colour would suit you with that heinous sweater you were wearing" - Miranda retorted in mocked indignation and adjusted the collar - 

The whistling kettle extracted the couple from their little bubble and Miranda snatched her hand away from its precious closeness to Andrea's skin. 

-"Have a seat, I'll make us some tea. It's late and tomorrow will be as hectic as today"

-"I could go with you" - Andrea trailed off as Miranda raised a warning brow - "Or I could assist you from here" - Andrea smiled pleadingly - 

-"Mmh, we'll see about that. Bring your cup upstairs, I'll run you a quick bath, you still have glitter on your hair" - Miranda smiled fondly -


	7. A member of the family

Andy had a wonderful night of deep sleep. After Miranda had lavished her with a wonderful bath (graced with camomille and lavender natural oils) and had helped her look for the best way to adjust in bed, which was not so difficult in such spacious and downy bed, the brunette had then drifted off into a much needed slumber, surrounded by scents she recognised as the editor's.

At 6:30 AM her alarm went from and she almost jumped out of bed, trying to turn it off so as not to disturb anyone. Not like everyone enjoyed being brought to consciousness by James Brown screaming that he felt good, but it was certainly an appropiate song to starttle and extricate Andrea off bed. She tossed the sheets and covers aside and prepared to face the day (thanks God for Miranda's central heating, that made it so much easier to leave the bed). She wrapped the fluffy robe around her and over the arm sling as best as she could and walked downstairs, Miranda was already sitting at the kitchen isle, fully clothed and ready to start the day. Reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee, she dedicated a small smile to the brunette as she entered.

-"Good morning, Andrea. How are you feeling?" - she crooned as she took in the image of the young woman, wrapped precariously in the velvety fluffy robe, tousled hair and a light rubor remaining from the bed warmth. Not a morning person at all, Miranda thought, but how she'd love to help her wake up. The editor grinned mischeviously.

-"Good morning, Miranda" - Andrea answered with a wide smile of her own - "Much better, thank you. I-I didn't know it was late, I'll go change and be rig..." - Miranda cut her off lifting her hand and approached her. Stepping well into the brunette's personal space, she carefully adjusted the robe's neck and tightened its belt.

-"I'am going to the office just in time, as always. But you will stay here"

-"I-uhm..." - Andy tried to argue but it was quite difficult to come up with a response when Miranda was so very near her. She could smell the waft of perfume coming from the older woman and a hint of lavender. Andy smiled internally knowing that in some way they both shared the essence-

-"Here's what we'll do. You'll stay and will support me from here, contact Emily and she'll give you remote access to your computer. But really, Andrea, you should be on medical leave"

-"It's fine. I'll take it after the issue is finished" - Andy reassured, looking her in the eyes. She was so beautiful, even early in the morning Miranda managed to look astonishing. Andy would bet that her wake up look must be just as beautiful-

-"Very well, the girls will wake up in half an hour and Cara is already on her way. Come, you'll be working from the den"

Miranda provided her with everything she'd need for the day, once Andrea was settled they went through the schedule together, making modifications when necessary. The brunette was getting the hang of working with one hand. Soon it was 7:20 AM and Miranda had to leave for Runway.

-"Very well, in case you need anything Cara will help you. Feel free to take a break when you feel like it, after all you're injured even if you deny it" -Miranda said placing her hand on Andrea's shoulder and developping a serious look- "I mean it, Andrea. The more you rest, the sooner you'll go back to Runway"

-"Yes, Miranda. I'll be fine" - Andy smiled reassuringly. Miranda leaned forward and placed a kiss on Andy's cheek-

-"I'll take your word then. Goodbye" - and just like that, she walked out leaving behind a very shocked Andrea Sachs.

The day went smoothly and when minor complications showed up, Andy and Janette were able to solve them on the spot, keeping in touch by video call. Andy took a break to have lunch with Cara and then waited for the girls to arrive home. They would be back a bit later since Caroline had soccer practice and Cassidy called saying she would be at a friend's. The truth is she was getting bored. She finished the last pages of Jane Eyre and prepared some tea, she was starting to miss all the chaos at Runway. To be more precise, she was starting to miss Miranda.

The girls finally got back home and after a shower, both settled with Andy in the den. They plopped on the rug near the fireplace as Caroline played on her Nintendo and Cassidy read a book. They silently kept Andy company. Used to not seeing their mother until late in the evening, having someone else to hang out (aside from Cara and Patricia) was well appreciated. Time flew, Cara bid them goodbye and when they noticed, Miranda was opening the front door. The three women went to meet her, while the twins enveloped their mother in a tight hug, Andy went to the closet to hang the editor's coat.

-" Andrea, I can very well hang my coat though if you insist in using your teeth as a replace for your hand, I could have Patricia impart some lessons on that matter" - Miranda raised an amused eyebrow seeing the stuborn young woman struggling with the coat-

-"Iss-shiokei-i" - she mumbled as she adjusted the garment properly with her hand while holding the hanger between her teeth - "See? Perfectly fine?" - she replied with a proud smile, lifting the hanger in her left hand. The twins gigled and Miranda rolled her eyes - 

-"Honestly, Andrea"

Dinner was Miranda's favourite. No, not coq au vin as was the popular belief (that had lead the sycophants to repeatedly regaling Miranda with coq au vin based meals and at one point in the whole debacle, Miranda had decreed to her housemaid a ban on the dish). Though she liked it, there was another meal she secretely enjoyed: beef Wellington. Once the family was over with dinner, the twins barged back into the kitchen with a proposal.

-"Mom" - both said in unison-

-"Yes, bobbseys?"

-"What about we play a game?" - Cassidy suggested - 

Miranda stalled and arched an eyebrow. The Priestly women were competitive and by nature, none of them liked to lose. 

-"And what game have you thought about?" -Miranda enquired - 

-"Well, we have Pictionary but, hum... " - both looked at Andy and the brunette gave them an apologetic smile - "How about.... UNO?" - Caroline continued with an evil undertone, and Cassidy looked at her with mischief

-"Ooooh" - Miranda said, realisation dawning on her-" So you want me to mope the floors with you? I will not have mercy just because you are my daughters" - Miranda raised the bet - 

\- "Ha, we'll see about that. Meet us in the living room for your doom, ladies" - Caroline sassed and Cassidy crossed her arms before exiting the kitchen - 

-"Come along, Andrea. I have a game to win" - Miranda said and winked at her. Andy shook her head and followed along - 

An hour and a half later, neither the twins nor Andrea managed to win a single round. Seriously, Miranda was the Devil. When it looked like someone else was going to win, she somehow turned the tables and managed to scream "UNO" and before you realised, she had won.

-"What on Earth, mom? Why green?" -Caroline huffed - 

-"Because it'll be a spring blast. Go on, play" - she smirked when Caroline took from the deck-

-"Ugh, awful" - Cassidy added placing a green five on top and Andrea took from the deck as well. Miranda dropped a turn around card and Andy picked up a card again. Afterwards, both twins discarded mild cards.

-"Andrea, it's not personal. Just want you to know that" - but Miranda's grin stated that she was enjoying this way too much - 

-"How many?" - the brunette asked, resigned - 

-"Oh, just two, not that much... oh, and "UNO" - she said looking around and the twins rolled their eyes. Before anyone could stop it, Miranda won... again

-Seriously, mom..." - Cassidy's statement was interrupted by a yawn and Caroline rubbed her eyes

-"Ok, it's been quite enough for today. To bed with you two" - she placed a kiss on each girl's forehead as Andrea gathered the cards and put them back in the box.

-"I think I'll go to bed as well" - Andrea said getting up - "My neck is starting to hurt"

-"Of course, have a g-good..." - the editor trailed off as Andrea approach and pecked her softly on her cheek - "...night" 

-"Good night, Miranda" - Andy turned around and happily climbed the stairs to her room -


	8. Coming to terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia proved to be very productive

As week went on, both women seemed to gravitate ever more strongly towards each other. A furtive glance, the grazing of fingers, coy smiles, flattering remarks or stepping closer than necessary, way into personal space.

The twins didn't remain ignorant to the fact that their mom looked more relaxed, even when it was one of the busiests times of the year, or that she tried to be home for dinner, or that she smiled and laugh on a daily basis, and one time even cackled at one of Andy's antics. Miranda Priestly was a serious woman and not a single soul would have believed that her assistant had managed to make her cackle.

Nigel and Emily were also privy that something must have been going on. Miranda hadn't ratcheted to Dragon Mode in a while. Even when the photograph team made the same mistake twice she didn't fire them, of course she had breathed fire and threatened with not only fire them but blacklist them, but things didn't escalate further. Nigel was surprised that Miranda was actually excited (in her own Miranda way) when it was time to return home, and Emily could have sworn that she had heard a whispered "thank you" from the editor. The head of the art department and his assistant were sure something was going on in the Priestly household, and that "something" most certainly had to do with a particular brunette dwelling there. 

Firday came and November ended. Next friday the December issue would be released in all its wondrous glory and that would give Miranda time to ultimate details and explore the new edition thoroughly. Once, a few years ago, the twins had decided that Friday night should be pizza night, much to Miranda's dismay. After harsh negotiations, both parties reached an agreement: pizza night would be once every fortnight, as long as they could have ice cream for dessert. When Andrea was informed that tonight would be pizza night she smiled widely and an enthusiastic whoop escaped her mouth. Andy really loved pizza and Miranda felt the unwise need to turn every night into pizza night if that made the young woman happy.

Miranda discovered a few interesting things that night. First, Andrea loved the pepperoni topping; second, Andrea loved white chocolate and creamy cherry ice cream; and third, she made the most sensual noises when moaning in delight at the food.

As they went through the last spoonfuls of ice cream, Cassidy spoke:

-"Umh, Andy?"

-"Yes, Cass?" - Andrea's smile was almost instantaneous when it came to the girls-

-"We were wondering if you, uhm, we..."

-"Would you like to go to the Museum with us tomorrow?" - Caroline summed up- "If you feel like going, that is"

-"Oh, right. The butterflies exhibition, sure. Of course, let's go" 

-"Yes! Told you she would agree, scaredy-cat" - Caroline whispered to her sister and Cassidy elbowed her ribs - 

-"Girls..." - Miranda warned to her over-energetic twins - 

-"Will you come with us, mom?" - Cassidy intervened before she could continue-

-"Pleeeeease" - Caroline chimed- 

-"Preety, preety pleeeeeease" - both pleaded and Andrea joined the chorus-

-"Really, Andrea? Don't think you'll be able to apply these techniques at Runway" - Miranda reminded her rolling her eyes in feigned annoyance - 

-"Not at all, but I'll make good use of them as long as I can" - Andy replied, smugness exuding from her. 

Cheeky, Miranda thought, a very daring kitten.

-"Girls, is not that I don't want to go to the Museum but this weekend is your father's birthday. I thought you'd spend it with him" - Miranda reminded- 

-"Uuuugh, mooooom" - Cassidy protested - "We'd much rather stay this weekend"

-"Yeah, besides since he got a new girlfriend they've been all lovey-dovey. He won't even notice we're not there" - Caroline added, shrugging- 

-"Caroline, your father loves you both just as much as I do"

-"We're not saying he doesn't love us, mom" - Cassidy corrected- " But he's got certain... priorities issues. You don't, you have Andy and we have fun anyway" 

Andrea choked on her ice cream and Miranda went deathly pale.

-"Anyway, we could go to the exhibition early in the morning and take the afternoon train to Dad's" - Cassidy observed as her sister assented. 

-"Uh... ah, of course. You do that" -Miranda agreed absentmindedly, sipping her glass. Andrea was still trying to recover from her coughing bout-

-"Great, then. The Museum opens at 8 am, we don't need a guided visit so anytime afterwards will be fine" - trust Cassidy to organise a suitable schedule - 

-"We can have luch together and Roy can drive us to the station later" -Caroline pointed-

-"You have everything solved then" - Miranda remarked and both girls smiled - "What do you think... Andrea?" - after she had been exposed so blatantly, Miranda didn't trust her tongue and decided to double-check her manners - 

-"I, uh, uhm...fine. It's good, it's a good plan, I like the plan. Let's go with that" - the brunette rambled thourgh the sentence, looking anywhere but Miranda. The girls only smiled wider -


	9. The liberties we take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, very productive

That night Miranda didn't sleep at all. She tossed and turned but didn't get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she remember what the twins had said, that she "had" Andrea. Had she been she so careless that even her daughters had managed to see through the impervious façade she had struggled to build over the years? 

She held feelings for the younger woman, there was no denying it. But she couldn't afford to spur her daughters expectations when she wasn't even sure Andrea would return her feelings. Yes, she had responded to her flirting all the week. She sometimes even doubled the bet and dared to tuck a strand lock of Miranda's hair back in place, or wipe off some smudged make up or peck Miranda goodbye when the editor left in the mornings or when the brunette retired to her bedroom. But that meant nothing, flirting with the Dragon Lady was a feat that could easily cheer a merry audience of drunkards some Friday evening at a dingy bar. Not that Miranda thought so lowly of her first assistant, but she had learnt that the hard way.

Hence, Miranda was the first to wake up... or more like, get out from bed that Saturday morning. It was barely seven in the morning and the girls wouldn't be up for another half an hour. She padded her way to the kitchen to set the coffee maker, when a waft of freshly made coffee hit her nose. Andrea was already in the kitchen, wrapped in her robe, skillfully pouring coffee and rummaging through the cupboards. She had gotten used pretty quick to that hideous arm sling, it hadn't been a week since the accident and she looked confident with the discovered hability in her left hand.

The brunette could put up with basically anything, the harder the task, the more she struggled. She always managed to overcome any hardship with flying colours and Miranda was proud that she hadn't been wrong when noticed the sparkling determination in those chocolate eyes. Andrea Sachs was ambitious, intelligent and carrer-driven but also very kind and very beautiful. Miranda thought that anyone who could have her in their life was very lucky, and the editor would do anything to stay near Andrea, even if it was simply as her boss. 

-"The sugar is in the pantry, over your head" - Andy gave a small jump and looked at her like a deer caught in headlights - "Good morning, Andrea"

-"G-good morning, Miranda. I'm sorry if I woke you up, I tried to be silent but couldn't find the sugar and..."

-"Andrea, it's ok. I couldn't get much sleep last night so I thought I'd start Saturday a bit earlier"

-"Oh, I-I couldn't sleep much either. My arm hurt a little and I couldn't find the right position and, well, when realised it was already morning" - the brunette smiled tiredly -

-"Oh, that's not ok. You need to rest, we can postpone our visit to the Museum if you'd prefer to stay in"

-"NO! No, really, I'm fine. I mean, the pain is manageable most of the time but I just... couldn't sleep last night, that's all"

-"Well, let me help you with breakfast then" - Miranda reached for the sugar and handed it to Andy and looked for bread in the pantry - 

-"Thank you. Uhm, Miranda..." - she spoke tentatively - "There's something I wanted to ask you"

-"What is it?" - Miranda continued to rummage through the pantry - 

-"Uhm, is my presence here a... uhm, a nuisance" - Miranda froze - "I mean, you've been most kind to me and I haven't felt so cared in a while" - she smiled sadly while fidgetting with the belt of her robe- "but I know how careful with your privacy you're and what a bunch of vultures the journalists can be. I wouldn't want to put you in a tight spot or shame you in any way by having people misunderstangind our situation, I mean..."

-"Andrea!" - Miranda turned around and noticed the brunette tried to hide her watery eyes behind her fringe - "What could you possibly be talking about?"

-"I, uhm, I'm sorry if I gave the girls the wrong impression, I clealy overstepped. It won't happened again" - she grimaced and clutched her arm sling strap-

\- "Andrea, I still have no clue what you're talking about but I will tell you a few things" - Miranda turned around to look straight at the young woman- " Firstly, you're not a nuisance at all. If I urged you to stay here is because I care for you and you deserve to be taken care of in the best possible way. Secondly, I'am more than used to dealing with those slandering scavengers people insist in calling "journalists". And finally, I don't care what people think of our current situation, whatever that may be, but I can tell you one thing for sure..." - she approached Andrea and with a finger under her chin, Miranda compelled her to look at her in the eyes - "If anyone ever is ashamed of being with you, that person doesn't deserve a single second of your time, rest assured" - the editor cupped her face and her thumb wiped a traitorous tear that had managed to escape and slid down Andrea's cheek - "Now, how about some toasted bread? A pair of birds told me that you favour blueberry marmelade? - Miranda said with a coy wink and turned around but before she could take a step, an arm circled her waist and Andy shily hugged her from behind-

-"Thank you, Miranda. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you" -Miranda smiled fondly and placed her hand on top of Andrea's, right over her stomach-

-"Anytime, darling. Anytime" - she had allowed herself to bask in the other woman's warmth, she could very well take the liberty to call her "darling". Even if it was just here, in this very moment, under blurry circumstances, Andrea was her darling.

-"I-I'll go change and be right back to help with breakfast" - she unlaced her arm and scampered away to her room, shocked by her own boldness but also deeply relieved.


	10. A weekend just for us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be held responsible for a fluff over-dose

That Saturday morning was a lot of fun, and Miranda had to admit that she enjoyed herself very much. She enjoyed watching Andrea interact with her girls, she had never seen the twins so interested in someone who was not blood related or had known for years. The relation with their father was ok, a bit distant at times but always ended up in good terms. James worked as hard as Miranda and the fact that the didn't live together made it difficult for both parties. With Stephen it was a whole different story, at first the girls had made some efforts but soon they deemed him unworthy of such efforts, and the man hadn't even really tried. So their enthusiasm and love for Andrea was a novelty.

After lunch, and of course the promised travel to the yogurt ice cream shop, Roy took the women back to the townhouse. The twins handed him their luggage as they rushed upstairs to check in case they had forgotten something. Miranda was in the den, lazily going through her e-mail inbox when both redheads opened the door tentatively. Without taking her eyes from the computer, Miranda asked:

-"Did you pack everything you need, bobbseys? Make sure you're not leaving your homework behind"-

-"Yes, mom" - both rolled their eyes and chorused-

-"Good" - Miranda stood and walked towards them, enveloping her daughters in a tight hug - "Be good to your father and that includes her girlfriend" - she clarified just in case - "Do you have his present?"

-"Yup" - Caroline answered and Cassidy showed her a blue package - "Are you going to take care of Andy?"

-"Yes, bobbsey, I'am"

-"Great, take good care of her" - Cassidy added - "We really like her"

-"Yeah, and we don't want her to leave. So maybe if you take good care of her, she won't leave" - both grinned at the idea - 

-"Oh, girls, I don't know. Andrea will have to go back to her apartment eventually"

-"What? Why" - both exclaimed in indignation - 

-"Because she lives there"

-"She could live here, with us" - Caroline prompted to propose - 

-"Darling, why would she move here?"

-"Because she likes us, she said so" - Caroline observed - 

-"Yes, darling, she does. But that doesn't mean that she'll move in"

-"But isn't that what people who love each other do? They move in together?" - Caroline queried-

-"That's entirely different, Caroline"

-"It's not!" - she retorted - "She likes us and she saved us because she likes us"

-"Yeah, and she injured herself in doing so. That must mean she likes us a lot"

-"Yes, darlings, she does like you but..."

-"She likes you to a lot, too, you know?" -Caroline probed-

-"I..."

-"Do you like Andy, mom?" - she inquired further -

-"Yes... yes, I do like Andrea" - Miranda answered wishful-

-"No problem then" - Caroline stated and Miranda sighed. They were stubborn and fiercely determined, and she knew exactly from which side of the family that came. Hers.

-"I'll see what I can do" - she deflated in defeat and both girls beamed - 

-"Thank you, mom!" - Caroline pecked her mother's cheek and stompped out of the room-

-"She really likes you, you'll see" - Cassidy pecked her other cheek and ran downstairs to join her twin. Both girls hugged Andy and jumped in the car, as soon as they were out of sight, Andrea closed the door.

-"I can't believe how feisty they're even when they woke up so early"- Andy said entering the living room when Miranda descended the stairs. Putting a pill in her mouth, she gulped it down and set the glass on a small table near the sofa - "Ugh..." - she gave a painful grunt as she rubbed her neck -

-"Your neck again?" - Miranda asked - 

-"Yeah, the strap puts weight on my left shoulder and the imbalance tense my muscles. Contractures are having holidays around my shoulder bla... aaaawwn. Sorry" - Andy apologised wiping her eyes and she sat on the sofa. Miranda smiled tenderly - 

-"Allow me" - Miranda sitted behind Andy and adjusted so that the brunette was between her legs and she could lean on the sofa arms - "My whole back was a mess when I was pregnant with the girls, so my doctor taught me a few useful tricks on contractures" - the editor began massaging her left side tenderly and Andy hissed at the tender ministrations - "You were not joking about holidays around your shoulder blade" - she smirked playfully - 

-"Ouch, yeah, summer holiday's at Andy's Inn. Ouch!"

-"Sorry"

-"No, no, it's ok. Great, in fact. Please, don't stop" - another yawn - "Mmmh, those painkillers get me drowsy" - Andy stated, half-closing her lids - 

-"I can see that" - Miranda chuckled as she worked around a knot and Andrea leaned in further into the editor. They were a few minutes like that until Miranda noticed no response came from the young woman - "Andrea?" - she listened carefully and saw that her assistant was sound asleep -

-"Seriously, how cute can you be?" - Miranda whispered and kissed the top of her head, as she let the brunette lean fully on her. Careful not to bump her right arm, the editor put her arms around Andrea and held her. Miranda burried her nose between those long brown locks and felt herself drifting off. 

An hour and a half later, Andy began to stir . She felt rejuvenated and relaxed and she couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. Turning around lazily, she pressed herself more firmly against the source of such confort and warmth.

-"Andrea?"

-"Mmmmh..." - Andy humed in satisfaction and hid her face in Miranda's chest. The editor blushed and caressed the brunette's hair-

-"Andrea, darling, wake up" 

-"Mmmmh, what time is it?"

-"It's half past three, Andrea. We fell asleep "

-"Miranda?" -Andrea's eyes snapped open - "Oh my God, Miranda I'm so sorry. I must be crushing you, I'll move righta..."

-"Wait" - Miranda stopped her, holding her more tightly - "You're not crushing me, pretty much the opposite, I haven't slept so well in quite some time. Are you confortable?"

-"Extremely" - Andy answered shily - 

-"Stay then" - the editor rubbed her back. They stayed quietly a few minutes, Miranda traced patterns along Andrea's back and Andrea took deep breaths, inhaling as much of Miranda's perfume as her lungs allowed her - "Andrea?"

-"Yes, Miranda?"

-"I think we need to talk"

-"I think so" - the young woman didn't make an attemp to untangle herself from the other-

-"I know you are not so dense as to not see this... thing that has been going on between us"

-"Of course not"

-"And I would be right if I said that there's a certain... attraction pulling us together?" - Miranda entwined her fingers between her long locks - 

-"Indeed, you would" - Andy nuzzled the older woman's neck, basking in her ministrations - 

-"And would I be right if I dare to guess that you like me as more than just your boss?"

-.... - no response came from the brunette, who froze with her face hid in the crook of Miranda's neck-

-"Andrea?"

-"Please, don't. Don't make me say it, please. I couldn't bear it"

-"Andrea, what...?" - Miranda tried to sit upright but Andrea stopped her -

-"Don't, please. You'll find me disgusting, you'll laugh at me and then you'll leave me behind. You'll try to forget you've ever known me. I won't do anything, I swear. I won't make you unconfortable, I'll never make any inappropiate advances just... just let me be your assistant" 

-"Andrea, look at me"

-"No"

-"Andrea... please. Look at me, darling. I need you to look at me" - Miranda helped her turn around fully, letting Andy prop herself on her left arm and cupped her face, bringing it upwards so she could look into those gorgeous chocolate eyes - "That's it. Don't cry, Andrea"

-"Miranda, I'm sorry" - the brunette sniffed and sobbed - "I didn't want to..."

-"Dont, don't be sorry. There's nothing to apologise for. Andrea...."

-"Yes?" - she hiccuped - 

-"Andrea, I really want to kiss you. I want to kiss you so bad, would you allow me?"

Andrea couldn't believe what she was hearing. The woman she had secretely loved was saying she wanted to kiss her.

-"Miranda, you don't have to. You can stop this, you can say no"

-"And why, pray tell, would I want to stop, when all I've been able to think about this week was how much I wanted you to like me back?"

-"To like you back? You... you like me?"

-"Yes, Andrea. I like you, I like you very much and not as my assistant. I like you as a woman, as the wonderful, beautiful, kind, funny and intelligent woman you are. Let me show you"

Ok, if Miranda Priestly taking a taxi was an odd event, imagine Miranda Priestly not only returning your feelings but gently pressing her mouth against yours in the most tender and, at the same time, passionate kiss you could ever get. 

The editor's lips were soft like silk. Miranda tried to convey all the love and wanting she felt for the woman in her arms. Her left hand cupped the back of Andy's head and her right hand seeked her waist. Andy grabbed the back of Miranda's sweater, pressing their bodies imposibly closer as if trying to melt whitin each other. She slipped her tongue along the editor's lower lip and Miranda inmediately granted her entrance. As the kiss deepened, their tongues moved in tandem, performing a sensual yet loving dance. After a few moments, both had to break apart for air.

-T-that was... wow. I mean, really wow" - the brunette said happily, trying to regain her breath - 

-"Wow indeed, darling" - Miranda was panting slightly. She cupped Andy's face and pecked her quickly on the lips - 

-"I still can't believe you like me. It's a dream come true"

-"I could say the same. Who would have thought a frumpy old dragon would have any chance with a beautiful young lady" 

-"You're not a frumpy old dragon, Miranda" - Andy said frowning - "The furthest thing from that, in fact. You're the most gorgeous, talented, wonderful woman I've ever known and I'll make sure to remind you that every day"

-"How suave of you, Andrea" - the editor said arching a michievous but coquetish eyebrow. Andy blushed profusely- "Let us rise and shine, darling. How about I make us some coffee? And then, we can seize the evening. It'll be a weekend just for us" 

-"That sounds wonderful"- Andy smiled at the prospect of spending the weekend together and Miranda pecked her again before they both got up and made their way to the kitchen, hand in hand.


	11. A weekend just for us (second part)

-"I can hear the wheels turning"- Miranda said as she finished setting the coffee maker and turned around, leaning on the counter - "Tell me what you are thinking" 

-"I'm thinking about... us" - Andy responded, fidgetting with the newspaper on the kitchen isle - "I'm thinking about how much I wanted you to notice me, to like me back, how much I wanted you. And now all that is real... I'm a bit overwhelmed to say the truth. In the good sense, of course" - the brunette smiled at the editor and Miranda approached, taking her hand - 

-"We can take this slowly, there's no need to rush. I don't mind, really..."

-"No! No, I feel like I've lost too much time and I don't want to lose a single moment more" - Andy retorted, squeezing her hand lightly - "What I feel for you, I've never felt this for anyone before" - Andy continued, eyeing their entwined hands - 

-"What do you want to do with us, Andrea?"

-"I want... I don't want to be away from you ever again, Miranda. That day in Paris, I was terrified, terrified of the intensity of my own feelings. I thought that maybe I could save myself if I ran away from you but it was too late, my heart was already yours. To cherish or to shatter. I want a future for us, as long as you let there be an "us"

-"I want nothing more than you, Andrea. I've never been this needy, not with former lovers not even with my husbands. But this will not be easy"

-"I know" - Andy brought Miranda's hand up and kissed it - 

-"People will talk about us, the press will write, we'll be in the eye of the media hurricane for some time"

-"I know" - Andy pecked each of Miranda's fingers - 

-"I'am a difficult woman, Andrea. Sometimes I'll say things I don't really mean but I'll say them anyway and they'll hurt"

-"I know, I work for you" - Andy smiled and placed a kiss on Miranda's open palm - 

-"And you do know I'm almost twice your age and a woman"

-"Miranda, I don't care about your age. I never have" - she kissed her wrist - "And regarding you being a woman... well, let's just say it won't really be a surprise for anyone"

-"Is that why there was no emergency contact listed? The nurse told me so when I arrived at reception the day you broke your arm" -the brunette didn't answer but continued to kiss Miranda's knuckles. The editor cupped her cheek and looked at her in the eyes - "You don't have to tell me"

-"I haven't spoken to my parents since after Paris. When they asked me why Nate left I told them I was in love with a woman. They asked whether it was you and when I said yes, they told me that I should call them again when I had come back to my senses. Lily thought I was cheating on Nate and sided up with him, not surprinsing though she'd always wanted him. And Doug, well he's the only one I miss, he's always been interested in fashion and actually listened to me when talking about work. Plus, he talked me out of quitting during the first three months working for you"

-"That sounds like I owe him a favour" - Miranda said playfully and pecked Andy's lips - "You should talk to him"

-"Yeah, I think I should" - the brunette caught the editor lips in a heart-felt kiss, nipping lightly at her bottom lip and soothing it with her tongue - "Mmmmh, you're exquisite, Miranda. I could be kissing you all day long" - she hummed in satisfaction - 

-"You're ridiculous, my darling" - she smiled against Andy's mouth- "Let me pour the coffee and let's move to the den, we'll be more confortable there. Tonight I'll cook something special for us"

-"We'll have to be careful" - Andy said, suddenly forlorn- "And I won't be able to continue to work for you"

-"Very careful, indeed. And no, you won't. In fact, I think you should turn in you two weeks notice as soon as you come back to work"

-"Miranda, I can't..."

-"Darling, I won't make an affair out of this. What we have is beautiful, Andrea, and I don't want to keep you in the shadows. I want everybody to know that we love each other without having to sneak around. We can't do that inmediately but we can do it properly. You'll have to start looking for a job, I know some places that will allow you to grow and cultivate your skills as a journalist. Once, you told me you wanted to write, do you still want that?"

-"Yes" - the response was timid yet firm -

-"Great, then. I refuse to be the reason for which your promising carrer ends up maimed, Andrea. I will not hear people say you slept your way to the top, I'll have none of that. I trust in your habilities and know what you're capable of. Of course, you'll have a letter of recommendation, don't get excited I won't be too kind. That'd be suspicious" - Miranda smiled mischievously and Andy laughed - 

-"Of course, I wouldn't have it other way" - Andy smiled fondly. It wouldn't be easy, Andrea would miss working at Runway terribly and things would become difficult in every possible way, but the Priestly women were worth every single struggle.

-Excellent, now that everything's settled. Let's go to the den" - Miranda filled two cups and walked upstairs with Andrea at her side.

Saturday evening was spent beetwen the kitchen and the den. Fetching coffee and returning to the warmth of the downy chaise lounge. Entangled in each other's arms, Andy filled Miranda in with stories of her childhood, of her first writtings, her time in Northwestern. And Miranda offered countless stories about Runway and the celebrities who treaded their halls, about her girls, about her wishes for the future. 

Andy listened intently, Miranda didn't tell her who she was before the editor persona, or where she came from, or if she had a family other than the girls. But that was alright, Andrea had learnt long ago that past was interesting, but only present mattered. It wasn't about what you were born, but what you grew up to be. And Miranda had grown up to be the love of her life. 

Miranda was true to her promise of cooking something special and regaled Andy with a mushroom and spinach calzone.

-"Mmmmmh, Miranda" - the brunette hummed closing her eyes in delight - "You could give Julia Child a good run for her money. This is the best calzone I've eaten" - she hummed again, putting another forkful in her mouth-

-"It's not that good, darling. You're exaggerating"

-"Mmh, for someone who can't boil an egg without making it explode, it's very good" 

-"How do you make an egg explode just by boiling it? Seriously, Andrea" -Miranda laughed - 

-"You leave the egg on the stove for long enough to run out of water and, as soon as it touches the bottom of the pot... Boom! You have an egg plastered to your ceiling" -Miranda couldn't refrain herself and started laughing loudly - "Did you just snort?" - Andy smiled amused - 

-"Don't be ridiculous, Andrea. I do not snort" - Miranda tried to sound serious but couldn't recover from her fit of laughter - 

-"Of course, I must be experiencing hearing delusions" - she concluded, not convinced at all - 

-"You sure must" - Miranda said, clearing her throat - 

-"How about watching a movie? I could make us some popcorn" - Andy proposed with a grin - 

-"Oh my, you've mastered the pleading grin" - Miranda rolled her eyes amused - 

-"Caroline's teaching was impeccable I must admit" - Andy said smugly- 

-"Very well" - Miranda continued, faking apprehension - "What movie will you be lavishing me with?" - she raised a challenging eyebrow- 

\- "Mmmh, how about Thor Ragnarok?"

-"Marvel? Seriously, Andrea?"

-"It's just I think Cate Blanchett as Hela is hella sexy" - Andy smiled playfully and Miranda pursed her lips, not impressed at all - "I was just joking, just joking, Miranda. Seriously" - Andy prompted to apologise - 

-"Mmmh, I'll make sure to let her know that next time I see her"

-"What?! You know her? Oh my God"

-"Yes, I do" - Miranda stalked towards the brunette, standing right in front of her- "But now I have serious doubts about letting you anywhere near her" - she lifted her chin with her index-

-"Please, tell me you're not jealous of Cate Blanchett. I would nev..." - but before she could finish the sentence Miranda ensnared her lips in a heated kiss, her tongue invading Andy's mouth demandingly, her fingers threading among her lustrous locks so that she could draw the brunette closer. Miranda stretched Andy's plump lower lip biting it lightly until she finally released her. 

-"There's another thing you must know about me, darling" - Miranda leaned in and whispered in her ear- "I-don't-share" - she smiled impishly and treaded towards the living room, leaving behind a panting and very blushed Andrea Sachs.


	12. Troubles in paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's warm things up a bit, shall we?

Sunday morning found both women entangled in each other's arms, across Miranda's bed. After the movie (which Miranda end up choosing and in which Cate Blanchett was not a part of the cast), the editor succeded in extricating a drowsy Andrea from the sofa and leading her to the master bedroom. At first, Andy was reluctant and even when she agreed to get in bed, she was stiff as a board. Though it only took a few massages and a while of stroking her long locks for her to finally relax and drift off into a content sleep

It was well past nine when Miranda woke up. She usually woke up at eight on weekends, that was her concept of sleeping in, so it surprised her that it was almost half past nine when she eyed the clock. Andre was still fast asleep, her legs tangled with Miranda's, her face tucked in the crook of the older woman's neck and her good arm hugged her waist tightly. The editor smiled fondly and nuzzled her hairline, placing a light kiss on her forehead. 

Andrea was beautiful, awake and asleep. The weight of her body on her chest, her warmth, her even and deep breathing, her parted lips. A beautiful young woman, and she was hers as much as Miranda was Andy's. The editor's chest swelled with affection at the idea, she wanted to wake up like this every morning. Andy stirred 

-"Mmmmaawnm" - an unintelligible mumble came from her plump lips and Miranda could only smile lovingly-

\- "Good morning, darling" - she greeted, tightening her hold on her - 

-"Morning, beautiful" - Andy responded peppering Miranda's neck and collarbone with kisses - "What time is it?" - she asked, alternating every word with kisses-

-"It's almost half past nine. Did you sleep well?"

-"Wonderfully" - she hid an outrageously large yawn tucking her face back in Miranda's neck-

-"Andrea, that tickles" -the editor chided giggling - 

-"Mmh, it does?" - the brunette slid her tongue up the length of the column of Miranda's neck and she heard the editor inhaling sharply - 

-"Darling" - she purred baring her neck for Andrea to continue her ministrations -

-"Mmh, I love your perfume, Miranda" - she bit lightly on her pulse point and Miranda clenched her thighs . Andy adjusted a bit so she could straddle her and she slid her lips down Miranda's cleavage, slowly popping the buttons of her pajamas - "Your skin is so soft the designers' silk feel like sandpaper" - she nipped where the swell of her breasts started - 

-"Ah!" - she could no longer supress a throaty moan - "I-I'll make sure to pass on your reviews to the designers, my darling, although not so explicitly" - Miranda threaded her fingers through Andy's hair as the brunette kissed the valley of her breasts -

-"Exquisite, really" - Andrea wasn't paying atention to the remark, enthralled by the woman bellow her. Miranda squirmed and arched her back, encouraging the young woman to continue. Andy didn't decline such luscious invitation and captured Miranda's nipple, sucking deeply and playing with the tender nubble between her teeth, eliciting another moan from the editor. Andy traveled farther south, trailing her abdomen with kisses and licks until she reached the waistband of her pants. She was tugging it down with her teeth when a sharp pang of pain shot through her arm-

-"Ouch!" - the brunette whined - 

-"Are you ok?" - Miranda asked, sincerely worried-

-"Yeah, it's just a cramp but... ah, it hurts a lot" - Andy kneaded her shoulder hoping that it would soothe the pain lying under the arm sling - "Aaah, I've waited so long to have you like this and now... ugh" - she said, truly annoyed- 

-"It's ok, darling. As much as I'd love to continue, we'll wait until you're better" - Miranda smiled tenderly and pecked the brunette's lips - "But mark my words, Andrea, as soon as the doctors take that offensive thing off your arm..." - Miranda leaned in, right next to Andy's ear - "I'll fuck you through the matress, my darling" - she gave her earlobe a gentle tug with her teeth - 

-"Oh God" - Andy had to supress a moan as desired pooled in her lower abdomen- "I'm sure Page Six would kill for hearing the Fashion Devil say "fuck" - she smiled playfully and Miranda tossed her head back, laughing at the idea - 

-"Indeed, darling. Now come along, let's have breakfast and start our Sunday"

Both women descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen, Andy began to look for the mugs and slice the bread and Miranda picked her favourite variety of dark roast ground coffee. She hadn't finished setting the coffee maker when there was a loud knock on the door. 

-"Are you expecting visitors?" - the brunette queried-

-"Most certainly not" - another bout of impatient knocking and Miranda cocked an annoyed eyebrow - " Stay here, I'll go"

Andy continued to slice the bread and put it in the toaster, keeping an eye on the coffee machine and an ear on the foyer. She could only hear Miranda open the door and some mumbling from a deep voice, a man.

Miranda opened the front the door only to find Nigel standing, well, he was more like shifting his weight from one foot to the other, fidgetting nervously. Miranda stopped on her tracks and eyed the man curiously, he was dressed impeccably as always but paler than usual and his face was a mask of distress.

-"Nigel?"

-"The original" - he unsuccesfully tried to quip to relieve a bit of tension - "Miranda, I have to talk to you. It's urgent"

-"Of course, it is. You wouldn't be knocking on my door a Sunday morning otherwise. Come in" - she urged the man inside and closed the door behind them. Nigel had a rolled up magazine tucked under his arm, he unrolled it and handed it to Miranda - "What's this?"

-"That's the latest edition of Vogue" - Miranda arched an eyebrow at the obvious statement-

-"I'm not blind, Nigel, I can see that. What I want to know is why you're showing me this"

In the kitchen, Andy took the coffee maker jug and carefully poured the scorching liquid in the mugs when a yawp from the foyer starttled her, making her spill some coffee on the counter. 

-"WHAT?!"

She quickly propped the jug on the counter and ran to the foyer. Nigel was standing there, rubbing his temple, and Miranda was flicking manically through a magazine. A Vogue magazine, Andy could see. 

-"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Explain now!" -Miranda Priestly never screamed, she never raised her voice above the audible minimum, she never needed that to make grown men tremble in their shoes. Even when eviscerating someone, her voice became a dreadful whisper so that people should stuggle to hear her. But now Miranda Priestly was not only raising her voice over the audible minimum, but she was viciously demanding an explanation on something Andy couldn't understand.

-"I saw it this morning" - Nigel continued without stopping rubbing his temple - "I came here as soon as I saw it. I wasn't in my house the whole weekend and the issue was released on Saturday morning" - Vogue was generally released a week earlier than Runway - 

-"Almost half the issue... almost half this thing is the same! The cover, the run through, the article on social issues, the whole aesthetic, even the coverage of that designer's wedding! How could this happen?!"

-"Miranda?" - Andy entered shily the foyer and both turned to look at her. She had never seen the woman so frantic - 

-"Hello, Six" - the man greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and the best smile he could muster in the middle of a crisis - "How are you feeling?"

-"Hi, Nige. I'm much better, thank you" - she returned a brighter smile- "Miranda, did something happen?"

-"A lot happened, Andrea" - she retorted pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing - 

-"What's wrong?" - wordlessly, Miranda gave her the magazine and walked to the living room. Andy went through the pages, flipped the edition upside down, panicking progressively before a grim veiled descended over her- "It's almost the same" - she mumbled and Nigel assented - "It's... almost half of it is exactly... oh, God" - she hid her face between the pages and Nigel ushered her to the living room, where Miranda paced barking at someone on the phone.

-"I don't care it's Sunday, does your narrow petty mind understand the urgency of this situation? If you want to keep your job, you'll present me a new decent run through tomorrow first thing in the morning!" - she hung up and sighed loudly - "I can't believe this, almost twenty years as Editor-in-chief and this is the first time I see such thing"

-"Do you thing Irv had something to do with filtering the draft?"

-"I'am sure that little man wouldn't mind losing a few hundred thousands as long as he can see me out of Elias-Clarke. And of course, Jacqueline wouldn't miss a single chance to stick her tail" - the editor didn't stop pacing. Jacqueline Follet had been Editor-in-chief of American Vogue for almost two years after Anna decided to pass the sceptre. After messy negotiations, Jacqueline became the new head of the magazine. Jacqueline was all Miranda hated, vain, resentful, ungrateful and nepotistic. Miranda had foiled her plans in several ocassions, resulting in a staggering bitterness towards the silver-haired editor. 

-"I can't believe the gall of that rat. And Jacqueline... ugh" - Andrea was positively seething, all the hard work done by a whole team, wasted-

-"Indeed. We'll be lucky if we can send it to printing thursday evening" - Nigel plopped on the sofa, took off his glasses and wiped them with his silk neckerchief -

-"At least we can keep some things" - Andy noted- "The article about Versace, the three new designers and the interview with Rihanna. Though we'll do have to change the entire photo shoot as well. This is outrageous! It's almost the same. We should be able to sue them"

-"We don't have the time to find that out" - Miranda interrupted - " The December edition is going to be released anyway in all its glorious splendor. No setback during my entire carrer has ever prevented me from publishing a new issue in time, and this won't be the first time" - saying that Miranda was pissed off would be the understatement of the century. She was glowering, seething, breathing fire and ice and she would unleash hell on Earth for whoever comitted this treacherous imbecility. But that would have to wait until week was over - "Nigel, I need you to come up with new ideas for the cover and the photo shoot. Tell Emily to take charge of the run through and help Jocelyn to avoid suicide. I'll have Thomas do the coverage about the Japanese culture day to replace that insipid wedding he insisted should be covered. I want a new aesthetic in red and silver" 

-"Yes, Miranda" - he jumped on his feet and rushed to the door - "Take care, Six" - he blew a kiss and disappeared through the door before Andy could reply - 

-"Andrea"

-"Yes, Miranda?"

-"You'll be doing the article on social issues" -Miranda stated, looking at her phone - 

-"What? I- uh you want ME to write for Runway?" - she asked gobsmacked - 

-"Yes, Andrea. I've read the samples you submitted when aplying for the job and they're really good. Pierre already left for Latvia and he won't be available for two months, besides I know you're a talented writer, my dear"

-"But what should I write about?" 

-"Whatever you feel like. It must be a topic of social relevance, I know you'll come up with something good" - Miranda pecked the corner of the brunette's lips- "Now, let's have that coffee before I go into a caffeine-deprived rampage" 

-"God forbid" - Andy quipped, earning a playful swat from the editor


	13. The longest week I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of peace before the storm

Their pleasant weekend had been cut short. Since discovering the sneaky stunt Ravitz had pulled, Miranda was a bundle of nerves. As much as she tried to deny it, Andrea was too well versed in reading the editor. She rubbed her temples and pinched her nose more frequently like she did when some uninspired employee presented her with some abhorrid excuse for a well done work. She sighed deeply and was quieter than usual, she toyed with her fingers and rings all through lunch.

For any passer by, her face was a mask of nothingness but Andy knew exactly what was going in her mind. Miranda Priestly was a woman comitted to her job, she never did things by half and only expected perfection. For such a woman, this situation was at least catastrophic.

-"Miranda, love. Look at me" - the brunette reached over the table, taking her hand. Miranda looked a moment at ther joined hands and then, turned to look at her lover - "It's going to be ok, we'll sort this out. If there's someone who can manage such a situation, that's you. No one can do what you do, Miranda. You're amazing" - Andrea regaled her with her brightest smile and lifted her hand to her lips, placing a kiss that spoke of absolute adoration. Miranda smiled and cupped her face.

-"Thak you, darling. I don't know what I'd do without you. But I can't avoid but feel betrayed" - she frowned - "I already know Irv and Jacqueline so I can't say their methods are a surprise, but thinking that there's someone in our team that gave him the draft of the issue is... Trust and loyalty are hard-won goods, Andrea. I can't believe I misjudged someone so wrong"

-"Maybe you didn't. He could have gotten the draft from one of the computers at the art department, or any department actually. You know a preliminaire circulates among the departments before the draft becomes definitive and is sent to printing. Aaaaand Irv wouldn't be denied access by the guards, though I'm not sure there will be a tape of the robbery. I mean the man is an ass" - this earned a chuckle from Miranda and Andy felt slightly relieved - "But he's not so careless"

-"You're right, darling. But I can asure you something, neither Irv nor Jacqueline will get away unscathed from this"

-"Mmmh, I'm sure you'll impart divine justice, left and right" - Andrea leaned over the kitchen isle and kissed her - "Now, let's clear the table and I'll get to work on that article"

-"I'm sorry, darling. You should be resting and I should be freely enjoying your wondrous company" - Miranda rested their foreheads together-

-"Hey, it's ok" - Andy pecked her nose - "I'm glad I can still be useful and help, I'm glad you trust me as to ask me to write for Runway, even if it is a single article"

-"You're a talented writer, I told you. You'll do great things, my darling. You'll go far with whatever you put your mind in to. But I hope you'll still want to come back to me, to us" 

-"Always, Miranda. I'll always come back to you" - the brunette kissed her fiercely - "I love you and I'll remain at your side as long as you let me"

-"Then you can't leave" - Miranda's shoulders relaxed and a smile spreaded through her face - 

-"Acceptable" - Andy mocked and Miranda pecked her lips. They cleared the table and made their way to the den.

Roy brought the twins in the evening and the girls found both women working cozily in Miranda's study. Miranda was sitting in the love seat, writting the editorial note for the issue. There wasn't much more she could do right then and there, she had already given the pertinent orders and I all she could expect was to enjoy the last moments of peace of her Sunday evening. Andrea was sitting cross-legged on the fluffy rug, leaning slightly against Miranda's right leg, while the editor played absentmindedly with a lock of her hair. 

Both girls stood in their tracks and took in the image before them. The den was their mother's sanctuary, she worked there, she would shelter there when she fought with their father, she would stay there when she didn't feel like receiving a slightly tipsy but completely disgusting Stephen. And now, she was sharing her most sacred place with Andrea, like the brunette had always belonged there. The twins looked at each other before their mother's voice interrupted their wordless conversation.

-"Hello, Bobbserys. Did you have fun?" - the editor acknowledged them and Andrea dedicated them a warm smile -

-"Yeah, it was ok" - Caroline replied and shrugged-

-"It was fun. Dad liked his present and this morning we went sailing" - Cassidy answered honestly-

-"That's lovely, my darlings" 

-"Sooooo..." - Caroline probed with her sister's beforehanded connivance and Miranda tilted her head expectantly - " You two dating or what?"

Andrea froze instantly with her fingers hovering over the keyboard of her notebook, suddenly the rug under her seemed all too interesting. Miranda, on the other hand, didn't seem apalled at all. She was expecting this, of course. Herr girls weren't in the habit of forgetfulness.

-"Ah, uhm, we..." - Andrea tried to gather her wits to no avail - 

-"You could say so, yes" - Miranda stated, nonchalantly and Andrea looked up at her, wide-eyed- "It's ok, darling" - she reassured the young woman - "They urged me to take good care of you so you'd stay, but I might have added other methods to the inventory" - Miranda blinked at her - 

-"Ooooh, so you seduced me with calzone and good coffee to keep me here?" - Andrea quipped-

-"Maybe" - the editor smiled mischieviously and both women were starttled by the sound of whooping and cheering - "Girls, that doesn't mean Andrea is moving in. We still have some... issues to sort out, thus our relation must remain secret for a while"

-"Ooooh" - both deflated - 

-"But how long?" - Cassidy enquired - "You are no longer married to that... - Miranda raised a brow and Cassidy prompted to embellish the next sustantive as much as she could- "man" - and only that took her best efforts- 

-"Yeah, mom. Besides, this is the 21st century, no one would dare question you because Andy's a girl as well" - Caroline pointed, wiping off her mother's concerns at the same time. Not that Miranda doubted her daughters, she had vowed to give them an open-minded and accepting education, unlike the one she had to put up with - 

-"I know, Bobbseys, but it's not that simple. Trust me when I tell you that discretion is our best ally now"

-"Okaaay" - both acquiesced - 

-"We'll be unpacking" - Cassidy said and both fleed from the room - 

-"Ok, that went better than I expected" - Andy admitted, a little apalled- 

-"And what were you exactly expecting?" - Miranda retorted, cupping her cheek and bringing her face upwards - "They are besotted with you, my darling. You've been so attentive and loving to them" - Andrea smiled widely at the prospect of being accepted so quickly and Miranda traced her cheeks with her thumb-

-"As am I, Miranda. I love you all, very much" - the brunette couldn't help the tears of pure joy and Miranda smiled lovingly-

-"Let's take a break. I'll make some hot cocoa for the girls and..."

-"Oh!" - Andy exclaimed looking at her with pleading eyes, before the silver-haired woman could continue - 

-"Don't you tell me you'd rather have a childlish hot cocoa decorated with star-shaped colourful topping than a regal and perfectly adult coffee?" - Miranda quipped, arching an amused brow at the brunette's excitement - 

-"Of course! Adulthood sucks!" - Andrea pouted adorably and Miranda's chest filled with affection-

-"Very well, four cups of cocoa then" 

-"Hey! You were mocking me because you said it was childlish!" - Andrea exclaimed but Miranda exited the room before the end of the phrase, laughing on her way downstairs. Seriously, how lovable could this young woman be?


	14. The longest week II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the winner is...

Monday morning boded war. It was barely five in the morning when Miranda begrudgingly disentagled herself from the brunette in her bed and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. Andrea mumbled some incoherencies in her sleep but didn't wake up. 

The editor opened the closet and pulled out her battle clothing. The word "power suit" had never applied better to a garment, a pitch black Armani tailleur and a pair six-inched black patent-leather Prada pumps. The sharp edges of the blazer constrated menacingly with the perfect fitting of the knee-lenght skirt, and the final touch was the wrap around blouse. A blood red wrap around blouse. Miranda clasped a slightly manly Montblanc on her right wrist as she perused herself in the mirror. Perfect, imposing and implacable.

The editor arrived at Elias-Clarke building at seven in the morning. She ascended the fourteen floors up to her office and the Runway employees scurried and scampered out of her way, capables of hurling themselves out of the nearest window not to cross paths with the editor in full dragon-mode. 

Just an hour and a half later, Miranda's tolerance had run thinner than ever before. Stupidity and panic being a dreadful combination for her migraine. Her phone pinged with a message from Andrea, asking her to call her, and the editor smiled. The prospect of hearing her sweet voice was conforting, and the call provided her with the strength she would need.

By ten in the morning everything was pretty much "solved", having discarded the most uninspired and abhorrid options she was presented with, the editor reclined in her chair and pinched her nose. So much to go yet.

Right when she was going through her schedule for the day, Irv barged in her office like he owned it.

-"Miranda..." - Irv uttered and Miranda found it the most unpleasant sound she had heard- 

_"I'm sorry, Miranda" - Janette came rushing and panicking, for the third time this morning - "I told him you were busy but..."

-"That's all" - the editor dismissed her assistant without even looking at neither of the people there- "Why is it, Irv... " - she spat his name like she had just swallowed an insect - "that you always decide to show yourself in my office at the least suitable of times?"

-"Miranda, please tell me I heard wrong..."

-"I couldn't care less about your hearing health" - she cut him off - 

-"You're changing the entire issue!" - he prompted to finish - 

-"And the problem is that..." - she tilted her head and her closed fist went to hold her chin, as if daring him to question her -

-"This is already three hundread thousands above the budget settled for this month! Which by the way was larger than the average budget, as you asked" - he adjusted his tie in a nervous motion-

-"Yes, I already know. I can do simple maths" - Miranda retorted noncomitally - 

-"Then what..." - he didn't get to the next word when the editor fixed him with a glare capable of bending steel. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees, ok, maybe more than a few degrees. The whole floor adquired an Artic temperature and the air became so dense it was almost solid, one could cut through it with a blunt knife.

-"Do not play dumb with me, Ravitz" - again, she spat his name like she was compelled to get rid of filth that had pervaded her mouth. Out of the tail of her eye she could see people gathering in the assistants area but she couldn't bring herself to care- " You know exactly the reasons for which I saw myself forced to change the entire issue" - she slowly, very slowly, rounded her desk, her hand caressing the smooth glass surface. The image was that of a prowling feline, ready to pounce on their ignorant prey - "And thanks to some stupidity that petty, devious and very useless mind of yours came up with, you thought I wouldn't find out"

-"I most certainly don't know wh..."

-"Of course you know!" - it wasn't a scream, the intonation fitted perfectly to that of a civil conversation, and yet it was loud as thunder. Firm, it admitted no retort, and there was no retort. Miranda continued - "In a fit of dellusion you, Irv Ravitz, thought that you and that sorry excuse for a partner you have. Oh yes, I know it's Jacqueline, Irv, she not very subtle about her distaste regarding me. You thought that you could oust me by pulling this disgusting trick of filtering our draft and reducing Vogue to a mean of vengeance, by copying our content. Vogue, Ravitz! That sole name means more than your petty mind will be ever able to grasp" - she stabbed the linoleum with her heels as she circled the defensless man in her office - "But you made a poor choice, like always, Irv" 

-"That's ridiculous!" - he spat - "You have no proof of your accusations and I came here to..."

-"I know exactly what you came here for. You came to gloat over the disaster you thought you'd find. But I have bad news for you, never in over twenty years I've been running this publication an issue has been cancelled or delayed. Everything I touch turns to gold, Irv. No one can do what I do and I thought that, by now, you should know better than to pester me. But it seems that spending time with Jacqueline has diminished your intellect even further"

-"I will not stand idly and hear as you..." - Irv was outraged, her cheeks were beet red in anger - 

-"Regarding the proofs" - she continued, ignoring him completely - "How long do you think it will be until someone lets the cat out of the bag, huh?" - she probed jokingly, arching an eyebrow - "I must say that the staff at Vogue was deeply displeased when they learnt that Jacqueline was to be the new editor-in-chief. Even Anna feels severely annoyed with this fact. And I know, first-hand, that Jacqueline can barely count on the loyalty of her own assistant" - Miranda smiled deviously at her next thoughts - "What would the board do if they knew that you're not only making them lose money but trying to defile their star publication's image out of some childlish spite?" 

-"As I said, you have no proofs of you accusations" - he tried to sound smug - 

-"Oh but I will, you're not Houdini, Irv. Far from that, in fact. There might be a camera you missed, someone that saw you without you seeing them, someone always willing to hand you over in a silver plate" - his smile faltered - "And I always find what I'am looking for, I'm a woman of multiple resources. Like that entertaining tidbit I found out about while investigating my former husband's dalliances. What was her name, um... ah, Christina, wasn't it?" - she saw him swallow - "Does your wife know about her? Of course she doesn't. As I told you, turns out I always come across the truth" 

-"Turns out I too came across a few truths last weekend. You two look lovely together" - he smirked triumphally. Never mind if his plans were crumbling around him, he'd be happy with just getting one stab right - "One could say your evil plan to snatch the craddle was succesful, but who would have thought the Ice Queen would set her eye on a lowkey assistant"

Miranda smiled internally, she couldn't say she wasn't expecting this. Andrea had warned her earlier this morning. Seriously, she sometimes thought the girl could predict the future but in fact, it was common sense when you treated with a treacherous git such as Ravitz. 

-"Why, thank you, Irv" - a lie, she was not thankful at all that this sleaze had set his eyes on her Andrea - "But I'am afraid you're severely mistaken" - she couldn't help her smile - 

-"What? Don't play dumb, I have photographs of both..." 

-"Andrea hasn't been my assistant since last Monday" - she grinned wider - "She handed her two-weeks notice on Monday morning. You can check that with HR, and since you're on it tell them I'll need a new assistant" - she pointed, faking innocence while assessing her glass lenses for spots - 

-"How convenient" - he muttered under his breath, clenching his fists - 

-"Indeed, a great convenience. Now, as you may know, I have a magazine to run. That's all" - she put her glasses back on and made her way to the chair behind her desk without acknowledging the man who stompped furiously out of her office. Miranda plopped on her chair and sighed. She smiled, remembering the conversation she'd had on the phone with her lover, earlier that morning.

Andrea had texted her a bit later than half past eight, asking her to call her ASAP. She hurriedly phoned the brunette, fearful that something might have happened, but Andrea reassured her that everything was fine. The young woman explained what she had done. She woke up shortly after Miranda left and phoned a cute girl from Human Ressources, the one that had been molested by Irv last year. She explained the situation to her and told her that she needed to hand her two-weeks notice under past Monday date. Of course, the girl agreed gleefully when she learnt that this move would be the strawberry of the shit cake in which Miranda was going to burry the little man.

Miranda chuckled in the privacy of her office, remembering the exact words and the cheerful mood of the brunette. She had to admit it, Andrea's kindness and empathy paid off. What would Miranda do without her? She was going to miss her badly, but she was willing to sacrifice the best assistant she'd had for Andrea to become the woman of her life.


	15. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I want someone to welcome me like this after a hard day at the office

Miranda climbed tiredly but always elegantly the steps that led to the front door. It was well past 10 PM and she couldn't wait to kick her shoes off and get in bed. She quietly opened the door to a darkened foyer and while she was hanging her coat, she could see a dim light filtering from under the kitchen door. Muffling her heels as much as she could, she entered the kitchen to find a robe-clad Andrea confortably working on her notebook, ensconced on a stool with her elbows propped on the kitchen isle. As soon as the brunette heard the door, she whipped her head and offered a luminous smile to the editor.

-"Hey, you're home" - she climbed down from the stool and approached the silver-haired woman-

-"Finally" - Miranda sighed, closing the distance and hiding her face in the crook of the other woman's neck. Andrea embraced her soothingly and caressed her white locks - 

-"It must have been a hell of a day. Come, Cara made something for you, I'll turn the stove on - she said, pecking Miranda's cheek. Andrea led her by the hand to the stool and then set the stove and retrieve the wine and two glasses from the pantry. Miranda toyed absentmindedly with her watch - "Hey, it's ok. You're home now" - the younger woman cupped the editor's face and cooed to her lovingly. Miranda captured her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles -

-"I could definitely get used to this" -she closed her eyes, reveling in the moment-

-"To working yourself to exhaustion, yeah, you're pretty much used to that" - Andrea mocked her-

-"No, I could definitely get used to coming home to you and the girls. To drifting off swooned in your warmth and to waking up in your arms" - she sighed- " Andrea, if you have any doubt about this, about us, please, just please, tell me now. Because if you lure me into a false sense of security just because you're afraid of saying no, I..." - Miranda clenched her fist and stared intently at the kitchen isle surface-

-"No, no, no, wait. Look at me. Miranda, please look at me"- Andrea pleaded and the editor complied reluctantly - "I want this, I've never wanted something so much like I want you" - she snaked her arm around Miranda's waist, resting their foreheads together - "I'am not luring you into anything. I'll give you everything, everything I have, everything I'am is yours. Though that doesn't sound very promising coming from an unemployed journalism graduated" - she smiled resignedly - "I'am no one, and you're Miranda Priestly, I have nothing, you have everything. But if you let me, I'll proove to be worthy of you, just wait. I'll build a name for myself so you'll never have to move a finger on my behalf. But please, give us a chance" - she eyed the older woman, concern, fear and love glazing her chocolate eyes - 

-"Andrea, you don't have to proove anything to anyone. You're kind and beautiful and so young. I'am afraid that... that being with me will suffocate your talents, that my name will always be a hamper and you'll grow resentful of me" - she furrowed her brows in pained expression -

-"That won't happen" - she gently tilted the editor's head and pressed their lips together - "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of kissing you, growing resentful of you is out of the question" - she smiled and pecked her nose - "Your dinner must be ready" 

-"Give me that mitt, I don't need you to burn your good hand" -the editor jokingly bumped the brunette out of the way with her hips - 

-"Hey, I'm doing excellent with my new found hability in my left hand" - she wriggled her fingers-

-"I won't take the chance. Did you have dinner?"

-"Yup, with the girls. They asked whether you'd make it to dinner tomorrow"

-"I don't know, darling. There's still a lot to do, I'll see what if I can..."

-"It's ok" - Andrea smiled reassuringly - "They were just asking, they know how hard you work and I told them that there was a situation going on. They understand"

-"Thank you, darling. I'am lucky to have you here, even if it is because of this horrible injury" - the editor traced the arm sling with her fingers - 

-"I don't mind it, now that I can manage just fine with my left arm. Maybe I'am a bit slower but that doesn't stop me. Oh, when you have a minute, could you give a read to the article I'm writing? I know you're tired but if you approve of it, I'll hone it and have it finished tomorrow, first thing in the morning" - she smiled enthusiastically and Miranda couldn't help a surge of affection at her excitement - 

-"Sure, darling" - Miranda tucked a stray tress behind the brunette's ear and served some salad on her plate- "You were right... about your notice" - Andrea smiled and arched a brow - "Wipe that smug smile off your pretty face" 

-"Well, I realised we were reckless with that trip to the Museum" - Andrea retorted, trying to reign the satisfaction of a fulfilled prediction - "But I didn't have the heart to say no to the girls. Aaaaand it's not like you lodge an amployee every time they take medical leave. Someone was going find out sooner than later" - she sipped her wine - 

-"Mmh, that's true. I got carried away and didn't think of that. Tomorrow I'll have the "new you" e-mail you a list of editorial houses and potential employers" - Miranda popped a forkful of salad in her mouth-

-"Well, I've been sending a few cv's today and... wait, the new me? Ooooh, you mean Janette. You'll promote her to first assistant?" - came the realization-

-"Yes, I think it's a bit rushed but necessary. Emily is helping me right now but she'll have to go back to the art department eventually. I wanted to ask you whether you'd train the new second assistant, you did a good job picking and training Janette"

-"Of course, anything you need" 

-"Mmmh, anything?" - Miranda arched a coy brow, hiding her smile behind her glass of wine - 

-"Anything" - Andrea took Miranda's hand, placed a gallant kiss on her knuckles and winked-

-"Cheeky" -Miranda joked-

As soon as dinner was over, both women climbed the stairs to the bedroom they now shared. Andrea perched confortably on the bed while taking a final glance to her work and putting her notebook on the bedside table, and Miranda went tiredly through her nightly routine of taking off her make up and donning her silk pajamas. Exiting the bathroom, the silver-haired woman padded softly and sat on the bed rubbing her temples.

-"I don't think I'll make it to dinner tomorrow either. It's going to be hellish as well" - she sighed resignedly - "and until we can definitely deliver the book to be printed... Ugh" - she pinched the bridge of her nose - "I can't remember the last time I've been so tired" - she clenched her teeth when another wave of her migraine washed over her- 

Andrea crawled towards her and began peppering Miranda's back with kisses.

-"Relax, love. I got you" - Andrea whispered in her ear and nipped deliciously at her neck. A moan scapped the editor's lips as she stretched to give the brunette more room to continue with her ministrations.

-"I should be enjoying a relatively peaceful week, spending my evenings with you and my girls and not... ah!"- another moan interrupted her complaints when Andrea traced the column of her neck with her tongue. Miranda clenched the sheets when she felt the warm wetness lovingly ravishing her skin - "Andrea, if you continue with that I won't be able to sleep at all"

-"Mmmh, maybe I have the solution for that" - Andrea got out of bed and kneeled in front of the editor - "Let me, please. I've missed you. I used to see you every day and now we only have little time at night to see each other" - the brunette eyed her pleadingly. Andrea was always so open when it came to her feelings, Miranda could only see love and sincerity shining in those beautiful eyes. This was a gift for a person whose job had been an eternal crusade to succeed in a cutthroat world.

-"Don't think that I don't want to make love to you, Andrea, because as soon as that hideous arm sling disappears so will your clothes" - Andrea laughed at her honesty - "But I don't want you to hurt" 

-"I won't" - the brunette assured and settled between Miranda's legs, lifting herself on her knees to reach the older woman's lips and ensnare them in a searing kiss - "I'll go slow" - she kissed her jaw and down her throat. Miranda arched towards her touch like a cat receiving a very skillful scratch - "and gentle" - she placed a kiss on the editor's breastbone while she massaged her right breast delicately to emphasize her point. By now, Miranda was squirming delightfully, her back arching ellegantly to bring her towards the brunette's touch and soft whimpers escaped barely parted lips . 

-"Andrea" - Miranda gasped as she wrinkled the sheets within her fist. Andrea urged her to sit as far on the edge of the bed as she could and gently nudged her to lie back. Hiking up the silken nightgown, Andy peppered Miranda's lower abdomen with kisses and carerully removed her lace underwear. 

Andrea Sachs was positively awestruck. She had been fantasizing about making love to her boss for almost a year and now, she had Miranda Priestly lying in bed, totally exposed and waiting for her touch. Wanting HER, Andrea Sachs and nobody else, to touch her and love her.

Andy leaned forward and slid her tongue along the entirety of the editor's sex, the first taste was delicious and drove the brunette mad. She couldn't possibly have enough of this woman. Miranda shivered with anticipation and her hips bucked unwillingly when she felt Andy's tongue on her. Steading herself, Andrea put her good arm around Miranda's thigh and her mouth latched gredily on her lover, deciding that she would devote her life to worship every inch of this woman's skin.

Miranda was in absolute bliss. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so loved and desired at the same time. Stephen had been a witless git, in the beginning he was funny and charming but never seemed to care for Miranda's pleasure in bed. As months went by, he spent the last of their marriage reminding her that she was getting old. On the other hand, her first husband James, had been a decent mate in bed for a while until the girls arrived and they started to drift apart and grow colder to each other. Barely three years after their marriage, they finally came to an agreement: they should get a divorce. 

But now the woman between her legs was making her experience things she had never felt before. Each stroke of that skillful tongue brought the editor closer to what she knew would be an earth-shattering orgasm. Andrea sucked and licked at her clit and Miranda entangled her fingers in brown tresses, bitting her lip to remain silent.

-"Oh God" - was all the editor's mind could muster, enthralled in the sensations elicited by the brunette.

-"You taste so good, my love. Exquisite" - and Andrea got back to work, teasing Miranda's lips with firmer strokes and gentle nips before easing two fingers inside the editor. While she pumped her fingers, her mouth returned to the sensitive nub pleading for attention. Andrea took pity on it and sucked and flicked her tongue against it.

-"A-Andrea, I'll... Oh God" - Miranda was squirming restlessly as an impending orgasm hovered over her - 

-"It's ok. Let go, Miranda" - she said in adoration as she pumped deep with a steady rithm. A few thrusts later, Miranda clenched delightfully around her fingers and came with a strangled cry, muffled as best as she could. Andrea lapped at her release like she was offered the finest elixir of all time and began kissing her inner thighs, to help her even her breath as she came down from her high.

-"Oh my... that was... that was amazing" - Miranda said, still trying to regain her breath - 

-"You're gorgeous" - Andy rested her chin on the older woman's abdomen and looked up at her lovingly - "I hope this helped with your stress" 

-"I don't even remember I was stressed" - Miranda quipped and Andy laughed wholeheartedly - "Andrea..."

-"Yes, Miranda?"

-"Thank you, darling. For being here" - Andrea smiled. She wasn't expecting to get an I love you from the editor so soon, Miranda was reluctant when it came to her feelings for someone other than her daughters. But Andrea was well versed in reading Miranda and she could see that right now, the editor's eyes spoke volumes about love.


	16. Out

Thursday morning arrived. Miranda woke up short after six and promptly and quietly left for Runway, not without earlier kissing her lover and bidding her girls goodbye. That day the December issue was supposed to go printing and the editor wanted to make sure it'd be perfect to submit it by noon. Since the "incident" with the previous edition, Miranda made sure to keep the closest eye ever on the draft. Only people deemed reliable had access to it and the submissions from each department were delivered to Miranda herself.

The silver-haired editor had soon started to put two and two together and through a very discreet investigation, followed the clues up to a new employee in the technical support team at Elias-Clarke. After a brief record investigation, she found that shortly before being hired at Runway, the man had been fired from pretty renowned law firm for disclosing private information regarding clients of the firm. Coincidentally, Irv's nephew was part of said buffet, how convenient. Miranda of course wondered how on earth could such man land on Runway, considering the zealous discretion Elias-Clarke held towards their publications. After a short visit to HR, she kicked herself for asking stupid questions. Andrea's ally and Irv's most fervient enemy, Giselle, told Miranda that the man had been hired on Irv's insistence. The board hadn't been informed of such decision, which was required given the dubious circumstances that led to Joshua's unemployment, and Giselle confessed not having the slightest idea when he was hired. He just popped up in the system over night.

Trust Irv to be a complete and utter imbecile.

Miranda went through the book for the umpteenth time. It would be the last check before sending it to printing when Nigel barged into her office. Miranda only looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

-"I don't recall having asked for you, Nigel. Do we have not enough to do that you fancy loitering around my office?"

-"Save the snarky remarks, you'll need them for the press" - Nigel continued unscathed and placed a stack of magazines on her desk. Miranda arched a brow.

-"Yes, that's pretty much what we do here, Nigel. Magazines, this is a fashion magazine" - Nigel was unable to refrain from rolling his eyes.

-"Oh for God's... just take a look at them, would you?" - he said, signaling the pile and Miranda complied grudgingly.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Nigel for answers.

-"I see you've remained blissfully ignorant up until now" - he wiped her glasses-

-"When?" - was all Miranda managed to utter, without tearing her eyes from the paper - 

-"Those are fresh news, just landed on the magazine stalls. On the internet, though, two hours ago"

-"Wh-how?" -she flicked furiously through the pages-

-"I think we both know the answer" - he retorted, devoid of any sarcasm. Miranda took off her glasses and pinched her nose - "I'll tell Janette to put the PR head of department on the line" - he said already on his way out - 

At the townhouse, Andrea had taken up Miranda's study as a base for her "let's get a job or die trying" campaign. She had been e-mailing cv's left and right since Tuesday morning, so she was almost done with the list Janette had sent her, which comprised the generous amount of twenty renowned editorial houses, some other twenty journals and a dozen of minor publications with a promising horizon in the market. The editorial and publishing industry was merciless and the brunette couldn't wait to build a name for herself. 

She was quite happy when the day before the New York Mirror Editor's secretary called her to appoint an interview. Well, after almost fifty cv's sent someone had to show interest, hadn't they? Andrea knew it was a medium-size newspaper, not quite renowned, but Miranda had told her that the editor-in-chief, Greg, was an encouraging man with an eye for new talents.

Filled with enthusiasm, she arranged and rearranged her cv to sound as appealing as possible, including Miranda's reference (which, of course, was not a sounding display of appraisals but a simple three sentences paragraph stating that she was efficient and hard-working. Lest it arose suspicion). She was so immerse in her activities that she hadn't left the study for hours, except to make a very needed cup of coffee. When her mobile rang, she almost jumped out of her skin.

-"Damn it!" - she exclaimed, her good hand went to her chest, over her heart. She grabbed her phone and without a second look, took the call - "Sachs" - she said as confident and bussiness-like as she could muster after such fright - 

-"Andy..." - Andrea went dead silent. If there was something she was not expecting it was hearing her mother's voice after months. If asked, Queen Elizabeth inviting her over for tea would have been a more feasible prospect - "Andy, are you there?" - her mother tried again - 

-"Ah, I-umh, yeah, yeah. Hi, mom" 

-"Hi, darling. How are you?"

-"F-fine, fine, I'm fine. How are you?" - Andrea was having a hard time trying to control her stammering-

-"That's good, darling. We're fine as well... Andy, I..." - and there it was, the obnoxious pause her mother always used when she was about to start complaining about her life choices. She used it when she had told her she was going to study journalism, she used it when she had told her that she'd move to New York, she used it when she had broken up with Nate. And now, she was apparently calling to use it yet again referring to whatever she thought Andy should do with her life - "We'd like to see you, darling. We've been worried about you, you didn't call again. We thought about giving you some time to deal with whatever was going on with you but now... Andy, what's going on? Talk to me, darling. If it's money you need you should have just call us, but involving yourself in an affair? She's twice your age, I'm her senior for three years only"

Andrea had definitively entered the twilight zone. Her mother couldn't know, could she? But then, if she couldn't know why was she talking about this "affair" and bringing up the age gap? How could she know? What on earth was happening?

-"Wa-wai, what? How? What? What are you talking about?"

-"Oh, Andy, don't play dumb. It's in every newspaper. You thought that since we don't live in New York we would know? Plus, I do have Facebook, you know?"

-"Ok, mental meltdown incoming" - Andy thought - "Mom, I still have troubles following you. W-what do you mean?" - she wasn't going to risk blurting out extra information. She needed to know exactly what her mother knew - 

-"Andrea" - her mother sighed on the other end of the line - "You're having an affair with Miranda Priestly" - her mother sneered and Andy had to clutch the arms of her chair to steady herself - "You're having an affair with your twice divorcee, much older female boss! Andrea, what were you thinking?" - her mother exclaimed and Andy had to distance the phone from her ear - 

-"I-ah, look, I don't know how you know and I don't think I want to know. Apparently, there's a lot going on and I was gleefully unaware until you called. Now I realised there's somewhere else I need to be so we're not having this conversation now"

-"Wait, Andy, don..." - Andrea hung up . She threw the phone on the nearby sofa and let her head fall backwards against the chair. Suddenly she straightened and jolted towards her computer, typing quickly her name alongside Miranda's. And... there it was. The aswer she'd been looking for. The internet was plastered with news about the Ice Queen's new younger lover, together with words like "midlife crisis", "lesbian", "cradle snatcher", "gold digger", "come out the closet", "scandal" and a lot of even less kind phrases. The photos were those of their Saturday trip to the Museum.

Her phone rang again and again, shifting slowly over the surface of the sofa due to the vibrations. But Andy couldn't bring herself to care. She could only think of one thing: how she had screwed everything up from the very beginning. Miranda must be furious by now. Andrea looked at the phone in sheer panic, as if it had become the most poisonous creature on earth. She wondered whether it was her mother again, the press that had somehow managed to get her number or Miranda, wanting to tell her how stupid she was and how she should have never hired her. 

A sob managed to break free from her lips and tears cascaded freely down her cheeks. The image Miranda had struggled for years to build would be dragged through the mud. Life had given her a chance with the most amazing woman she had met, under the most improbable circumstances, and she had managed to mess up in record time. She should have said no, she should have known better than going somewhere so public such as a Museum, she should have refrained from desperately looking for the love and acceptance she had yearned so much like a lonely puppy. Miranda would realise she wasn't worth the inconvenience and would kick her out like the pathetic nuisance she was. Irv was going to succeed in ousting Miranda and Miranda would resent her, the whole staff at Runway (the only people she could consider her friends) would hate her, even the girls wouldn't want to give her the time of the day because her stupidity had damaged their mother. Suddenly, she remembered.

-"The girls!" - she exclaimed among hiccups. She rushed downstairs, wiping the tears off her eyes as best as she could. She had to know the girls were fine.


	17. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. This one took me a while longer to write. We're reaching the final chapters but I've decided to make it a series, sooooo... enjoy

Andy hid under the fluffy duvet in the guest bedroom bed. She tucked her knees against her chest and clutched the pillow tightly. The tears had dried up on her cheeks and her body no longer shook with sobs, but with a dreadful frost that settled on the pit of her stomach.

The girls were ok. When Miranda couldn't reach the brunette, she called her housemaid Cara instead, to let her know that Roy would pick up the twins early from school. The editor didn't need a crystal ball to know the press had no qualms about pestering children to get under their parents' skin, it had happened when the news of her second divorce broke and this wouldn't be the exception.

The front door slamming shut and the stampede of two pairs of familiar feet starttled Andrea. The girls were home, the were ok. She sighed and cuddled farther into que warmth of her cocoon. She didn't feel like seing them, she didn't want to see the annoyance in their eyes, reproaching her about her needy stupidity.

There were a few muffled whispers and the door to the guest room creaked quietly. The twins observed the protruding bulge on the bed that was the chrysalis form of a very despondent species of Andrea Sachs. They approached and carefully climbed on each side of the bed, the brunette felt the bed dip with both weights but refused to leave her haven.

-"Andy?" - Cassidy tried - 

-"Uhm?" - Andrea growled from under the sheets - 

-"You okay?" - Caroline queried - 

-"Y-yes, I'm fine. Cara made some snacks for you, in case you were hungry" - 

-"Oh, uhm, okay. Thanks" - Caroline eyed her sister to find her as puzzled as herself- 

-"Andy" - Cassidy tried again - 

-"Yes, Cassidy?" - over time, Andrea had become widely aware of the blatant differences between both girls (their voices were no exception) to the point where she could easily tell them apart even if they were trying to confuse her.

-"You sure everything's fine?" - Cassidy sounded sincerely concerned. Andy didn't want to face them now but she didn't mean to distress them unnecessarily (more than she already had). The brunette pulled off the sheets and sat upright, both girls looked at her with an expectant confusion.

-"Yes, girls. I'm fine, really" - she tentatively extended her hand to caress Cassidy's hair but quickly retracted it - "You should go eat something, I know Cara baked something delicious for you both" - she strove to smile

-"Andy, why are you sad?" -Caroline queried and the brunette felt tears stinging her eyes again -

-"I'm not..."

-"Were the reporters bad to you? We know they can be nasty" - Cassidy observed, incredibly unswayed - 

-"Yeah, those idiots are bunch of vultures" - Caroline added, truly displeased - 

-"No, I... I haven't left the house today. I guess I'am overwhelmed with all this attention from the press" - the brunette admitted, pulling her fingers nervously - 

-"You won't leave, will you?" - Caroline interjected, her eyes wide with worry - 

-"You can't leave! They'll go away, we promiss. It's a matter of time" - her sister continued - 

-"Yeah, that's right. They'll grow bored and go chase some other news. You can't leave, Andy" - the coordinated pout was simply adorable, there was no way Andrea Sachs would ever be able to deny anything to this lovely girls. But what truly amazed her was how much like Miranda the twins were. Those lustrous blue eyes held so much fierceness and love towards those who they cared about. If the eyes were really the window of the soul Andrea had no doubt all the Priestly women had the most wondrous souls she had ever seen.

-"No, sweety, I won't leave. I guess I was... afraid"

-"They can't enter the house" - Caroline observed - 

-"Yeah, mom will have their heads in a silver plate first thing in the morning if they set a foot within the property" - Cassidy stated confidently, crossing her arms over her chest to reinforce her point-

-"No, I mean... I was afraid you wouldn't want me here" - both twins arched their eyebrows - "I made things unnecessarily difficult for you, all because I wanted to go to the Museum. I was careless... and selfish"

-"Woah, stop! We suggested to go in the first place, remember?" - Caroline pointed out - "Aaaand we'd do it again"

-"Yeah, plus it's not like we've never dealt with these nitwits" - Cassidy shrugged -

-"Anyway, I'm sorry" 

-"There's nothing to apologise for, Andrea" - the editor's smooth voice travelled calmly from the doorstep - "Girls, Cara is waiting downstairs. She said something about hot chocolate" - Miranda continued - 

-"Cool!" - they responded in unison -

-"We'll bring you one later, Andy" - Caroline assured - 

-"Yup, don't worry" - Cassidy added, making clear she didn't mean just the hot beverage. Both girls hurried downstairs, as attested the stomps on the stairs -

-"Sometimes I think a herd of elephants is quieter" - Miranda quipped and a smile tugged at the corners of Andrea's lips upwards - 

-"They're quite the feisty type, aren't they?" - the brunette looked down and fiddled with her sleeves nervously- "You're early"

-"Yes, I wanted to check on you. The media attention can be quite daunting" - Miranda said, approaching the bed and climbing on it - "How are you?" - she placed a hand on Andrea's to stop the fiddling - 

-"F-fine, I'm fin-e. Ugh, God" - the brunette sighed tiredly -

-"Darling?" - Miranda inquired concernedly. Andrea took a deep breath and continued-

-"I-it's my stammering. I hav-... haven't had t-to dealt with it f-for quite a while now" - she admitted shyly-

-"I didn't know you stammered" - she rubbed her thumb in soothing circled on the younger woman's hand - 

-"I've b-been deal-ing with it s-since I was eight. I-it's a nuisance b-but it's almost gone. Onl-y c-comes out when I'am under too much stress o a-about to have a panic attack" - Miranda's eyes widened and she grasped Andy's hand - "Don't worry, I won't be having one n-now" - she assured a bit more calmly, taking steady breaths -

-"I'm sorry you have to go through this. But rest assured, darling, their interest will soon wane" - she ensconced on the bed, pressing her body against Andrea's and put an arm around her waist - 

-"I should be the one apologising" - she stated, calmer in Miranda's arm - "I've been nothing but troubles to you, my stupidity also affected the girls. I'm sorry" - she rested her head on the editor's shoulder while battling the tears that had been forming in her eyes for some time - "I feel like I'm a burden, you've only treated me with nothing but kindness and yet here I'am, an unemployed, stammering, wanna-be journalist who's only good at messing up" - a silent tear rolled down her cheek - 

-"Andrea, look at me" - Miranda retreated a bit to give room for the brunette to raise her head. Andrea shook her head, hiding her face against the silver-haired woman's chest - "Darling, please" - she gently coaxed her to look at her by cupping her face - "That's it" - she smiled and wiped the stray tear - "Listen, the only problem you'll create is the one you'll put yourself into if I ever hear such self-deprecatory speech again, are we clear?" - she pecked her chastely - 

-"But I'm still unemployed, I mean I do have an interview at the New York Mirror but it's not sure they'll take me. And you're still you in all your glory and I'am just t..." - Miranda placed a finger on her lips to stop the oncoming rambbling - 

-"Darling, though I must admit this whole ordeal wasn't according to plan, I want to make our relationship public in an official manner" -

-"Was there a plan?" - Andy asked a bit amused - 

-"Oh yes, for example, the first steps for snatching the craddle have been completed" - Andrea giggled and Miranda smirked- "Now, what I need to do is claim said craddle in front of the whole State of New York" 

-"What?" - the brunette asked, bewildered-

-"What you heard, darling. Would you be my plus-one at the Elias-Clarke ball this year?" 

-"Wh-what?!"

-"That, be my date, beautiful" - she closed the distance between both and gave a sensuous lick on Andrea's lips. The brunette short-circuited - 

-"But I.. you want me to..." - another long lick - "Oh god, you'll be the death of me, Miranda" 

-"Just say yes, darling" - she kissed the corners of her lips playfully - 

-"Oh god, yes, yes!" - she laughed before capturing Miranda's lips in a passionate kiss-


	18. Doubts and certainties I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter to celebrate myself because I never thought I'd make it to chapter 18. Yeeey

It had been three weeks since Andrea had come to the townhouse, three weeks since that fateful accident that brought the two women together, three weeks during which the brunette had been sharing the household as if she had always belonged there (and now, she belong with them). It had been a long time since Andrea had felt so loved and content, the twins were ecstatic about having someone to talk to when they came back from school or with whom sharing their shenaningans, and Miranda was in her best mood ever. Everyone at Runway could tell, Nigel was the first one to realise (quite some time ago) the bond pending between both women, Emily had been in denial but could no longer escape the truth and Serena was sincerely happy (and wishing she could solve her love issues the same way with a certain redhead). The twins were pleased with the change the young woman seemed to have worked on their mother, she laughed more, she joked and even cackled sometimes. Miranda Priestly cackling!

With Miranda already gone for work, Andrea got dressed and helped the twins prepare for school.

-"C'mon, girls. Roy will be back any minute to pick us up. Do you have everything you need?" - she asked, struggling to wrap her scarf around her neck. Luckily, later today she'd be free of that heinous arm sling.

-"Yeaah" - both drawled - 

-"Great, let me just... ugh" - she cursed mentally when one end of her scarf slipped backwards, out of her reach - 

-"Let me help" - Cassidy offered, grabbing the offending end and tucking it securely inside Andy's coat before bottoning up the beautiful wool garment. It had been a gift from Miranda, a warm cerulean blue Prada coat which the editor had insisted her lover must have, and she was not disappointed the first time she saw the young woman sporting it.

-"Here" - Caroline said putting the bag across Andy's body, Prada also. In a shopping rampage, Miranda had lavished the brunette (despite her best efforts to stop the editor) with a wide assortment of clothes, bags and shoes she deemed suitable for starting her journalistic carrer. In fact, today's attire for the interview (black slacks, four-inched camel ankle-high boots, white shirt and navy cashmere sweater complemented with a thin silver necklace) had previously undergone the silver-haired woman's merciless perusal.

-"Thank you, sweety. I have an appointment with you mom's physician, I hope I'll be out of this thing by the evening. But first, my interview. Oh, Roy's here, let's go" - both girls rushed to car and hopped in, greeting the chauffeur, while Andrea fetched her cell phone and closed the door securely before entering the car. As the approached the girls' school, the brunette kissed them both on the cheek and avised them against mischieves - "Ok, girls, with a bit of luck, next time you see me I'll be a fully employed journalist" - Andy preened, puffing out her chest and making the girls giggle - 

-"Good luck, Andy" - they chorused amusedly-

-"Thank you, darlings. Have a good day" - she said as the car came to a stop and the girls rushed outside - "Now, would you take me to the New York Mirror, Roy?"

-"Sure, boss" - the driver joked and Andrea rolled her eyes good-naturedly-

At Runway, Miranda headed for the Board Members Meeting Room and prepared for battle. Today was tha day that Irv Ravitz would be expelled from Elias-Clarke so fast that he'd reach the freaking Bahamas within the blink of an eye. The blithering dork thought that he had gotten away scot-free after his little stunt with the photos and had even tried to wrong Miranda by calling to some preposterous emergency reunion last week, regarding to the editor's love life. It was fruitless since Andrea no longer held any professional bond towards Miranda or Elias-Clarke, and also thanks to Leslie's (the head of the PR department) excellent management of the media repercussions.

But what the little man ignored was that he had dug up his own grave in doing so. After said reunion Miranda had gathered four of the most influencial and most displeased (by Irv, of course) members of the board and had invited them to dinner at a very chick and very fashionable restaurant. She had introduced them to her new lover and Miranda had to admit that Andrea was an innate socialite, she had all of the four wrapped around her finger. And though she didn't appreciated the way some of them leered at her, she did seize the chance to recount Irv's lastest bungle, sparing no detail about Joshua's miraculous appearence as an Elias-Clarke employee, the filtering of the draft, Irv's blackmail and a new addition to his endless list of stupidity: embezzlement. 

Oh yes, Miranda had done her homework and turned out that there was a significant and determined amount of money being extracted without clear destination once a week from the company's budget. This had started exactly five months ago, when Joshua had been hired. Irv had a few things ahead to clear. 

Saying that the ambiance inside the meeting room was tense would be the understatement of the century. As soon as Ravitz appeared all of the board member's eyes zoomed in on him, he didn't even get to greet them before he was informed that he was fired. It seemed like he never knew when to shut up, he began ranting about Miranda and the lies being bandied in the building while the editor remained perfectly calmed on the other end of the room, enjoying the view of an enemy falling. The blabbering went on for half an hour, with each board member showering Irv with evidence of his crimes. When it reached the head of the board, he simply reminded him that he was fired and that he had one hour to clear his desk.

As the board vacated the room, Irv stood there trembling in rage.

-"You, bitch!" - he pointed at Miranda - "You ruined me!"

-"Oh, give it a break, Ravitz. It's nothing you didn't ask for" - she arched a perfectly sculpted brow - "You took pride in running around, poking the dragon and the dragon burned you" - she uncrossed her legs, stood up and stalked towards him holding his glare- "Your little scam is over. You should have never crossed me" - she walked past him, stabbing the linoleum with her heels. The clacking was deafening within the silence of the room - 

-"This is not over!" - he screamed, turning around-

-"This was over even before you knew. You thought you friend Jacqueline would help you? That woman only helps herself, Irv, and you in all your idiocy thought that she'd help you out of what? Kindness? Ha!" - a bitter tone etching her speech - "Oh, and I'd book a hotel if I were you. Your wife is not very pleased with your performance at the board, nor is your father in law. Much less when I showed her the photos" - he paled and gulped audibly - "Really, Irv, you don't deserve her" - she said and left the room, as she closed the door a loud crash of glass was heard - "Sore loser" - Miranda mumbled for herself - 

A few miles away, Andrea exited the building with a smile that reached her ears. Gregory Darnton was a fine man, professional, a bit impulssive maybe but thoughtful. When she asked whether her relationship with Miranda was an inconvenience, he answered that he didn't care about her personal life and that there would be no deference towards her because of her relation with the influential editor. She'd start off the same as the others, as a cub reporter and Andrea couldn't be happier. This was what she wanted, to build her carreer by her own means. 

Her phone ringing extracted the brunette from her musings. She fumbled in her purse until she found it and took a look at the display before answering, just in case so she wouldn't be caught off guard like last time. Thankfully, it was Miranda. It's not that she didn't want to talk to her mother... ok, she didn't want to but she needed to. Eventually, she'd have to clear her situation to her family. 

-"Hi, Miranda" - she greeted her and the editor could almost hear her smile through the line-

-"Hello, darling. How was your interview?" - she asked genuinely interested. Not that she would say it out loud but she was still worried that her name being related to the brunette would hamper her professional development in some way - 

-"Well, let's just say that you're talking to the new cub reporter of the New York Mirror" - her smile grew wider, if possible - 

-"Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations, I knew Gregory would recognize your value instantly"

-"He looks like a good guy" 

-"Indeed. Now, where are you? You have an appointment in half an hour"

-"I'm heading for coffee at the Starbucks in front of Central Park. I haven't had lunch, was too nervous, and now I'm starving" - her stomach growling at the thought of food-

-"Stay there, I'll go pick you up"

-"It's not necessary, I can take a taxi"

-"I insist, darling. I've taken care of everything for the day and I'm already in the car. We'll be there in ten minutes max"

-"Ok, thank you, my love... Oh, and Miranda"

-"Yes, Andrea?"

-"I think I love you" - the brunette blushed profusely-

-"Mmh, let's explore that revelation further when we're at the townhouse, shall we?" - she retorted amusedly"

-"Yes, Miranda" - the younger woman joked in her best assistant tone -

-"That's all"

Exactly eight minutes later, the sleek Mercedes stopped in front of Andrea, who slid in the car without losing time.

-"Hello again" - Miranda almost purred and Andrea couldn't help but vibrate with desire. The older woman was leaning backwards relaxedly, her legs crossed making a toned calf jut out deliciously and her hands resting on her lap, long fingers intertwined graciously. The woman was the image of elegance and Andrea couldn't help but notice how delectably her breasts stood out with that blouse.

-"Hi... again" - she said breathlessly before capturing those luscious lips. Miranda hummed into the kiss and moved her hands to cup her lover's face to deepen the kiss. Andrea threaded her fingers through silver locks and caressed the editor's tongue with her own, eliciting a guttural moan from the older woman - "Mhh, hi indeed" - she laughed, breaking the kiss and Miranda had supress a whine at the loss of contact- 

-"Thankfully, the privacy screen was up" - Miranda observed, wipping smudged lip stick off Andrea's chin. The car came to a stop and Roy announced they had arrived at the Presbyterian.

Dr. Harmon had been Miranda's physician for years, she tended to all the Priestlys (well, except Patricia, of course) and she knew the editor pretty well, so by the time they arrived she was already waiting for them. After a quick examination, the doctor agreed that Andrea could take the arm sling off and should start with fisiotherapy as late as the next day. She prescribed some medication, just in case Andrea experimented any sort of disconfort and went to call the nurse who would take the sling off and instruct her about the measures and steps to take.

-"Aaaaaah, thanks god I'll be out of this thing. Finally" - Andrea sighed in relief once they were alone -

-"Mmh, it's been a long three weeks but I'm glad you're recovering just fine" - she tucked a brown tress of hair behind Andy's ear - "I hope there is no long term damage" - she traced her arm carefully, her heart constricting at the thought of the young woman suffering from any kind of aftereffects- 

-"It'll be fine. I'm sure, Miranda" - she took the editor's hand and kissed it - "Aaaaand I can't wait to use my newly recovered arm" - she winked at the editor and bit her lip - 

-"You sound way too smooth for being convalescent, darling" - Miranda answered playfully - 

-"How could I not when I have the most beautiful woman in New York within reach?"

-"Oh, you..." - but before she could continue the door opened brusquely and a man stepped in - 

-"Good afternoon, ladies. I'm Jason and I'll be your nurse" - the nurse was a tall, well-built young man with curly blond hair. He was (if existed) the definition of manly, squared jaw, broad shoulders, deep voice and a hulking frame. The classical beach hunk but nurse version - "Wow, no one told I'd be attending a super model" - he smirked annoyingly and Andy knew right there that these would be the longest minutes of her existence - "You must certainly take after your mother"

That's it. You know when you've met the ultimate idiot because they manage to ruin everything in a matter of seconds. Andrea didn't even have to look at Miranda to sense the tension reigning her back and shoulders and her jaw clenching. She reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly,

-"Ok, Miss, let's get you out of that thing so you can go back to the catwalk" - the flirting was so obnoxious that made Andy want to slap some sense into this idiotic hulk. Seriously, how bad could his pick up lines be? Did this man know the notion of subtlety? Andrea was going to retort with a very snide remark she had at the tip of her tongue but suddenly Miranda excused herself and left the room before the brunette could react.

-"I have to make a phone call. Tell me when you're done, Andrea" 

Andrea was stunned. She felt something tugging at her arm, starting to take off the sling and unwrap the bandages but she couldn't care less. She stared at the door through which Miranda had left a moment before.


	19. Doubts and certainties II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, here's another chapter. Enjoy and comment ^3^

"There you go, all done" - the nurse stated, his annoying smile never leaving his face. Andrea still couldn't believe the gall of this guy, he had been flirting openly during the whole ten minutes that took him to divest her of the arm sling. She had to hold her tongue between her teeth under the threaten of slicing it, to avoid sending him to hell and back - "Now, don't lift heavy things or stretch abruptly. Here's my number, just in case you need help" - 

Unbelivably, Andy had to admit that the flirting was not the worst thing about this guy, no. The absolute worst about him was that disgustingly Gigolo-style side smirk that he thought was alluring but she found utterly unnerving, making her want to bash him on the head with the nearest heavy object. She raised her hand , refusing to take the card.

\- "Thank you but no, thank you" - she said, jumping off the gurney- " You'll see, even if I was dying and my life depended on it, I'd gladly jump headlong into the arms of the Grim Reaper before calling you, and I'll grace you with the reason. I find you utterly insufferable, and the fact that you kept your uncalled flirting in front of my wife only made me want kick you down a very large staircase"

-"Y-your w-wife?" - he paled considerably - 

-"Yes, my w-w-wife" - she stammered purposedly mocking him- "That gorgeous, intelligent, wonderful and hotter-than-hell woman is my wife. And there's no place I'd rather be than home with her and our children"

-"Ch-children?!" - his jaw hanged loose-

-"Yes, children. I see you would make a fine parrot and an even better codfish. Now, if we're quite done, I'll leave before I change my mind and report you with your superiors because of your unprofessional behaviour. I sincerely hope I'll never have to make use of your services, ever again. That's all" - she stated airily and exited the room, bumping into another person - "S-sorry"

-"Now who's stammering, dear?" - Miranda asked playfully - 

-"Miranda!"

-"If you're finished here, let us adjourned to the car. Roy is waiting for us" - she caressed her cheeck, tucking a stranded bang behind her ear-

-"Take me out of here, please" - the brunette begged sincerely-

-"It'll be my pleasure" - she smiled warmly at her lover but before leaving, shot the man a glacial glare that spoke of blood and death if he ever crossed her path again - 

Once ensconsced safely in the car, both women sunk tiredly in the downy upholstery. The car glided quietly down the street and Andrea felt the silence grow heavier on her.

-"Miranda..." - she probed-

-"Is marriage something you want?" - she cut her off as if they had been discussing weather. Andrea's eyes widened -

-"W-what?"

-"Back there, you called me your wife"

-"Uh, I, erm... I'm sorry if it was inappropriate"- she feared that by preening in front of that git she might have unwillingly put pressure on the editor-

-"No, no, I'm not saying that. I'am asking whether you actually see marriage in a future shared with a twice-divorcee, mother of twins and much older woman" - she grimaced and look at the brunette, straight in the eye. Andrea could see hurt and insecurity etching those beautiful, stormy blue orbs - "Because I find myself... not completely opposed to the idea" - she stated, while fiddling nervously with her bracelets-

Andrea's chest swelled with love and affection for the woman in front of her. She looked so vulnerable and the brunette knew exactly how difficult it was for Miranda to be straightforward with her feelings. Without warning, Andrea straddled the editor and tangled her fingers her silver hair, wincing slightly at the sting in the muscles right above the fracture, that reminded her of her limited mobility. She locked eyes with her older lover, giving her the warmest and most sincere look she could muster, so there would be no room for doubt about her next words.

-"Miranda, although I don't think it's a pre-requisite for me to love you madly like I do now, there's nothing I'd like more in this world than being bound to you by marriage. But..." - she swiftly captured Miranda's lips in a heated kiss when she saw she was about to talk, leaving her breathless - "Let me finish, please, my love" - the editor nodded, trying to catch her breath- "But... I won't rush things between us. I love too much to lose you because I put pressure on you by forcing you to anything" - she caressed her face and pecked her lips chastely, resting their foreheads together - "I love you, Miranda. More than you'll ever imagine"

-"As do I, darling. And you won't lose me, I'd gladly agree to marriage where you are the second party involved. Although, I'd like to court you properly first"

-"Mmh, are you telling me that Miranda Priestly is a lost case of romance enthusiast?" - Andrea joked, earning a playful swat on her backside from the editor - 

-"It will happen... repeatedly. You know that, don't you?" - Miranda said, suddenly forlorn - 

-"What?"

-"Our age difference is noticeable. It'll happen again"

-"Oh for God's... Look at me" - but Miranda insisted in averting her gaze - "Miranda" - Andrea gently nudged her to look upwards - "You are waaaay hotter than most of the thirty-year-old I know. When I see you, I have a real bad time trying to keep my hands to myself up to the point where I think I've suffered a regression and I'm again a hormone-crazed teenager" - Miranda chuckled and the brunette felt the mood lighten a bit - "You, Miss Priestly, are the sexiest" - she pecked her lips - "hottest" - a kiss on the jaw- "most enticing" - she nipped at her pulse point and the editor exposed her throat to give more room - "most delectable woman I've known" - she gave a long, sensuous lick up the column of her throat and the silver-haired woman shuddered- "And I'd better stop now before I make love to you right here, in this car" - she retreated to her previous sitting position, but keept on holding the editor's hand - "Any other doubts?" - she winked playfully and Miranda leaned in to kiss her, as the car came to a stop-

-"Well, given the vehemence of your statement I guess I'll have to believe you" - she lifted their joined hands and kissed the brunette's - "Now, let's go inside. I have some dresses for the gala I want to see you in. Roy, would you bring the boxes in the trunk upstairs?" - she said, exiting the car - 

-"Of course, Miranda" 

-"Oh, and Andrea..." - she said coolly, as she typed the alarm code - 

-"Yes, Miranda?" - the editor leaned in to whisper in the brunette's ear-

-"I have several plans for us now that you're out of that sling - she kissed her cheek and strode upstairs with Roy in tow. Leaving a thoroughly blushed Andrea Sachs on her wake.


	20. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't need a reason (nor want it) to write a smutty chapter

Andrea loved lazy Saturday mornings. Unlike Miranda, she had never been an early riser so she found herself starfish-like sprawled on the editor's very large bed. Since the first time they had shared a bed, Miranda had decreed that Andrea was not to return to the guest room. Apparently, the pillowy curves of the brunette's body made the perfect slumber companion for the silver-haired woman. Every morning, Miranda woke up clinging to the young woman, their limbs in a messy tangle, silky locks tingling a patrician nose. Sometimes she was the big spoon, sometimes she was the one being spooned, but the editor could not deny the warmth and safety the other woman's presence brought her. It was quite disconcerting given her proclivity to complain about her former husbands' clinginess. However, Andrea was (as always) the exception.

Turning on her back, Andy stretched carefully bunching the sheets at her legs, she could hear Miranda going through her daily routine in the bathroom. How did the woman manage to look so stunning so early, even on weekends? It was a mistery but the brunette wasn't about to complain. She thought that the editor was beautiful, not only a beautiful woman but also a beautiful person so it was logical that she looked beautiful at all times of the day. Miranda and frumpy were two words that lived in parallel universes, she thought for herself.

The brunette rolled on her good side and pressed her nose to her lover's pillow, inhaling the sweet scent. She was so lucky, the woman she had fallen for loved her back. Not that Miranda told her the she loved her every three seconds, but she showed it in a lot of ways. Andrea could feel it in the way the older woman tightened her hold on her while she dozed off, the affectionate chord of her voice and the warmth in her eyes when she looked at the brunette upon returning home, in the way Miranda would always search for any physical contact with her, in the way she spoke her name. Everything Miranda did spoke volumes of love for the other woman.

While Andrea was lost in thought, nuzzling the pillow, she felt the bed dip at her back and a gentle hand caressed between her shoulder blades lovingly.

-"It's time to get up, my Andrea" 

Hers. The brunette was Miranda's as much as Miranda was hers, and Andrea swore on her life to keep it like that.

-"mmhIdonwanto" - she mumbled, purposedly sinking deeper in the sheets - 

-"Come on, darling. There's a lot to do and Nigel and company will be here by four to help us prepare for this evening's gala" - she peppered light kisses over the younger woman's back - "I've been toughtful enough to let you sleep until nine" - she could hear Miranda smirking over the sentence - 

-"That's not even close to lazy Sunday timetable" - Andrea whined before turning around and tugging the editor down with her. Miranda gave a surprised yelp but giggled and cuddled the other woman - 

-"Careful with your arm, Andrea" - but Andrea wasn't listening, she was enthralled raining lush kisses on the editor's throat. Miranda squirmed under her touch, pressing her thighs together with newly found desire - "Andrea, do not start something you can't finish" - she trailed manicured nails down a taut stomach to emphasize her point and Andrea growled with need - 

-"You don't seem particularly reluctant, love" - the brunette gave a little yelp when Miranda applied a reprimanding squeeze at her breast - 

-"I'm not but you looked exhausted last night. I was afraid I had worn you out" - Miranda freed Andrea's breasts from her filmsy tank top - 

-"Oh, most definitely not. I still have energ... oh god" - she lost all train of thought when the editor captured her nipple between her teeth and tugged it carefully before ensnaring it deep within her mouth - "Ah, Miranda" - she entangled her fingers among silver locks keeping her right where she needed her, arching her back to push herself deeper towards that demanding mouth. 

Miranda moved to kneel between Andrea's legs, nimble hands grasped and squeezed the brunette's ass cheeks, parting them slightly and pulling her forwards, grinding against the other woman's waiting core.

-"You're exquisite, my darling. I have an overpowering need to devour you entirely" - she grinded more roughly against her lover and Andy's hips bucked on their own - 

-"Oh, god. Don't stop, please, Miranda!"

-"I have no intention of doing so, my beautiful Andrea" - she emphasized her point biting and sucking roughly at one of her lover's breast - 

-"Ah, don't... ugh, the dress. People will see..."

-"Then let them see, darling" - the editor quickly got rid of the brunette's tank top and her own sleeping gown, keeping only her lingerie - "Let them know who you belong to" - she bit her other breast leaving a shy bruising right next to the areola - "Let them squirm with envy at your infinite beauty, my love" - she raked manicured nails down Andrea's dainty abs, leaving back a reddish trace until she reached the short's waistband and her elegant hand slithered underneath the garment- "And at my luck for being able to enjoy such delectable company like they never will" 

The silver-haired editor was amazed by the hot wetness she found between the brunette's legs and decided that the short was an unwanted hinder. Her pupils widened at the sight of her young love spread in front of her, waiting for her touch, writhing with need for her touch. 

-"Miranda" - Andrea uttered breathlessly - 

-"Be patient, my darling. Be patient and I'll give you anything" - she painfully squeezed a toned thigh while her tongue draw hectic patterns onto Andy's stomach - 

-"Please, Miranda! Oh, please!" 

-"What do you need, my love? Tell me" - the editor asked, clearly amused at the neediness in her tone -

-"Inside. I need to feel you inside so bad. Ugh, please" - Andrea squirmed restlessly and spread her legs further for Miranda to see and feel how much her touch was needed. And how could the editor deny anything when such gorgeous creature was pleading to be taken?

Miranda slid down, giving a playfull bite at the brunette's hipbone to complete the trace of bites and bruises covering velvety skin, until she reached the apex of her legs. Unable to refrain she took a long lick along her lover's core and Andrea wailed in pure ecstasy. With no time to waste, Miranda plunged two fingers into her waiting core and latched onto an engorged clit, sucking it enthusiastically. The brunette's moans intensified in volume as her walls clenched and constricted the invading digits, signaling the impending arrival of her orgasm.

-"Miranda! Almost... oh, yes!"

Adding a third finger, Miranda increased her ministrations on the little bundle of nerves while she pumped at a steady rhythm. 

-"That's it, my love. Let go. I've got you" - the editor increased her speed as she ground her palm against the sensitive nub and whispered words of love and encouragement. After a few more thrusts, Andrea was coming harder than ever, pleasure coursing in waves through her body as she moaned her lover's name. Miranda brought her gently down from her high, caressing her cheeks and wiping a light sheen of sweat from her forehead.

-"Oh my god... that was... that was awesome" - she said after a few minutes, when her brain deigned to cooperate and form a coherent sentence but her chest still heaved trying to regain a normal pace. Miranda chuckled at the adjetive -

-"Indeed. I find you utterly breathtaking, my darling. I'll never get tired of the sight of you"

-"Nor will I of the sight of you, Miranda" - Andrea took the editor's hand and kissed ir reverently-

-"I hope so"

-"Be sure of that" - the younger woman assured before leaning in and capturing her lips in a searing kiss, tasting herself in the process. Was it Nate, she thought, it'd have grossed her out. During the last weeks of their relationship, she had found herself continuosly displeased by the man's behaviour, nothing seemed to suit her. But with Miranda all seemed so intimate, so warm and loving. She knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her, and she couldn't wait to know the ideas the editor entertained for their love life together.


	21. I love her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the final chapter but do not fret, there's more coming soon. I'll turn this fanfic into a series. Thank you very much for your support and for accompanying me through my first story. Enjoy and comment, your suggestions and prompts are welcome.

The sleek black Mercedes came to a stop in front of the Grand Boulevard Hotel and the horde of journalists and photographers swarmed with anticipation. As soon as the vehicle's door swung open, a massive wave of flashes erupted through the crowd and the pristine profile of the Editor-in-chief of Runway exited the car and raised with poise and elegance, before turning around an reaching out to the second passenger, helping her to get out. Men, women, veteran and novice journalists fired countless questions to the silver-haired goddess but she dutifully ignored them and devoted her undivided attention to her plus one.

-"Miranda, is she your new shade of lipstick of the month?"

-"Are you going through a midlife crisis, Miranda?"

-"Is it true that you got her an important position at the New Yorker?"

-"Hey, Andy. Look this way"

But none of this venom-filled questions swayed the editor in the slightest, she focused on her gorgeous companion. Andrea was wearing a deep red, satin Valentino bare-shoulders gown for the evening that made her pale complexion stand out, her neck was adorned with a daintly shimmering gold choker which favoured the delicate curves of her throat and was mesmerizingly showcased atop the brunette's generous bosom. Her curves showed delectably, confortably wrapped by the glimmering elegance of the finest fabric and enticing the casual passer-by . Miranda was beside herself, she couldn't keep her hands to herself. And though she wanted to let her hands wander those luscious hips, she contented (for now) with ushering Andrea inside with her hand on the small of her back.

-"Miranda, is it true that you blackmailed the editor of The New York Mirror to get a position for your girlfriend?"- a male journalist yelled over his peers' heads before the couple could make it inside. Miranda stiffened with anger, how could this heathen think that she'd debase herself by employing such cheap stunt. And on top of that, to get a job for Andrea! The woman could achieve anything by herself. The mercurial editor was already turning around to deliver the most acidic responde her ire could muster when Andrea squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled to her.

-"Let me"- she whispered deliciously close to her ear - "In regard to that last question, the answer is no" - she spoke loud and clear, unwaveringly - "Miranda didn't move a single finger on my behalf nor will she. Unless you count the recommendation letter submitted to Gregory Darnton as blackmailing, which by the way was duly earned by perfoming my duties at Runway satisfactorily. But if you have any concern regarding my qualifications, I encourage you to keep track of my byline. It may be a bit boring at first, since I'm just a cub reporter" - she eyed the man intently - "But you might find my freelance work a tad more interesting" - she turned around and taking Miranda's hand, both women strode inside as the yells and flashes restarted- 

-"I see you're getting the hang of dealing with the press" - Miranda observed, a little relieved that the brunette seemed more relaxed in comparison to the first time she'd had to deal with the media exposure -

-"Well, it's an indispensable skill when you're the consort to the Queen of fashion" - she winked playfully as they reached the end of the hall that lead towards the main room -

-"Well, I must warn you that the other indispensable ability you'll have to acquire in the next few seconds is the stamina to put up with these insufferable bores" - Andrea cuckled and bumped Miranda's hip with her own -

-"I'll be ok as long as I can be with you" - she lifted her hand and kissed it. It was a statement that implied more than just tonight, more than just social meetings. Miranda smiled.

The evening past in a flury of schmoozing and alcohol. As usual, the editor stayed the minimum time socially required. She acknowledged a few acquaintances and presented her regards to the board members and their spouses, but truth was that she could only think about going home and falling into bed with Andrea at her side. 

The brunette had been an exceptional companion for the gala. She took charge of cheering up the generally uptight mood, her laughter rang contagiously through the ball room and no one remained inmune to her charms. She was undoubtedly the belle dame of the event. Miranda was beyond proud of her lover and she puffed her chest every time someone pointed out how much of a natural sociallite the young woman was. She reprieved from inane conversations by watching her lover intently across the room, chatting excitedly about the broadest variety of subjects. Ocassionally their gazes would meet and Andrea would dedicate her one of her signature smiles. She had absolutely nothing to do with drunkard bore Stephen who would always end up so inebriated he could barely stumble towards the car, or her silent first husband James, whom could only bring up a conversation topic after titanic efforts.

The car ride back to the townhouse was silent, both women were confortably pressed against each other, devoting soft caresses and fluttering kisses, deeply ensconced in a wolrd where words were pointless. As soon as they arrived, Andrea kept an eye on the twins as Miranda placed the presents under the tree. They quietly reached their bedroom and divested themselves of their clothing and climbed into bed with nothing but the sheets between them. Next morning was Christmas morning and the girls would be up in a few hours to remind them. 

-"Miranda..."

-"Yes, Andrea?" - the editor spoke softly, enjoying the gentle weigh of the other woman on her chest-

-"Did you tell Cara to buy strawberries?" 

-"Yes, darling" - she nuzzled Andrea's hairline and the young woman hummed contentedly, tightening her hold on the editor - 

-"Mmh, great. I'll make rainbow pancakes in the morning. I got some cute Christmas toppings" - she said with a yawn -

-"Rainbow pancakes?" - Miranda asked, trying to grasp the idea-

-"Christmas must be colourful, Miranda. They'll be great, just wait and see"

-"Oh god, they'll be garish" - she said with fake dread, amused by her lover's antics-

-"You can bet" - the brunette retorted with a smile - 

-"We can always put them on the ledge, as a Christmas decoration" 

-"Hey! They'll be awesome and yummy" - she gave a playful swat at Miranda's arm and the editor laughed -

\- "Sleep now, my darling" - she placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled the cover over Andy's shoulder. Andrea hummed again, already halfway into Morpheus' arms-

Short after sunrise, a pair of raucous steps were heard in the hallway and twin enthusiastic fists knocked at the door.

-"Mom! Andy! Wake up!" - Cassidy chimed

-"It's Christmas!" - Caroline hoollered before rushing downstairs with her sister in tow -

-"Oh god, how can they be so energic this early?" - Andrea mumbled from under the covers - 

-"Mmmh, the perks of motherhood" - Miranda answered while stretching in a very cat-like fashion - "Let's go before their rampage continue to the kitchen. I believe you promised pancakes" - she wrapped herself in a fluffy, burgundy robe -

-"Mmmhkay" - the brunette dragged herself out of the bed and both headed to the living room -

-"Wow! Thank you, mom! This is awesome!" - Caroline yelled excitedly, going through the crayons, pencils, oils and watercolours resting inside a finely crafted wooden box, assesing each shade with as much enthusiasm as the previous one -

-"No way!" - Cassidy exclaimed and her sister approached to see - "It's the telescope we saw at the exhibition! Oh boy, the guys at the astronomy club are going to be soooooo jealous!" 

-"Neeeeeerrrd" - Cassidy said jokingly and her sister bumped her with her shoulder - 

-"I'm glad you like your presents, bobbseys. I must admit I had a little help" - she eyed Andrea and the brunette winked at her - 

-"Thanks, mom! Thanks, Andy!" - they hugged them both and ran upstairs to try their presents - 

-"Well, that went well" - Andrea observed, hugging the editor from behind - "Merry Christmas, my love" - she said kissing her on the cheek and presenting a little silver box with a small red ribbon on it -

-"Oh, darling, you didn't have to..." 

-"Yes, I had to. I really wanted to give you a present. It was hard because, what do you give to a woman who has it all?. And besides, I wanted something special, something to convey my feelings for you, to express how happy I'am and how lucky I feel for having the chance to build something beautiful with you and the twins" - Miranda took the lid off and a silvery necklace shone from inside of the box. The chain was beautifully crafted but it was the pendant that caught the editor's attention. A snowflake, delicate and very elaborated with small shards of white quartz gracing each end - 

-"It's beautiful" - Miranda gasped - 

-"It's allegorical... to our first Christmas together. And to winter, because in a season where life seems to halt there's still a chance for love to blossom" - Andrea smiled dreamily and Miranda turned in her arms to kiss her fiercely -

-"I have something for you as well" - the silver-haired woman went to a far corner of the room and extracted a little dark box from the corner table's drawer - "Here" - she extended the package to the younger woman -

Andrea undid the ribbon and looked inside. She was puzzled at first and looked at Miranda for explanations before lifting the key with a heart-shapped keyring attached.

-"Miranda?"

-"Andrea, your presence here is appreciated and has become vital to the essence of this household. You have brightened our days and soothed our hearts beyond belief. You're the missing piece to our home, which we never knew was missing... until now. Would you move in with us, my darling?"

Andre smiled more widely than ever before and jumped into the arms of her lover, peppering her face with kisses and making Miranda chuckled in the process.

-"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" 

The brunette hugged her tightly, burrowing her face in her neck and Miranda reveled in the warmth and love emanating from her lover. 

-"I love you, Andrea" 

-"I love you too, my love" - she mumbled from her haven against the editor's throat - 

It had beed a tough year, things were lost but also found and Miranda couldn't wait to spend the next year together with her newly-found love, and the year after that, and the year after. Because she knew that with Andrea she wanted forever.


End file.
